Lost Without You
by DF n NW fan
Summary: Chris is running away. The Night World people want him dead...Lizzie is a witch at Circle Daybreak. Are they meant to be together and will they survive? R&R A million thank yous!:)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All Night World concepts and characters belong to the one and only L.J. Smith.

I am just having fun writing a different story, so...don't sue me coz I'm not doing this for money! And anyways I only get money on New Year's Eve once a year...

Hope you enjoy my first fanfic!!! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dark shadows and gray buildings.

That's what Chris Redfern saw. It was nighttime too. He shrank into the shadows, mounting his senses to discover he was not alone. There were at least 6 or more people around here. He wasn't sure if they were all Night World people or not, but he knew they were after him and exceedingly deadly.

Things had happened too fast and from now on, he'd have to live for the rest of his life, in the human world with vermin. Chris shuddered at the thought.

His mind wandered into thinking about Plyton, the vampire enclave he had lived all his life. A deep pain welled in his chest; he knew he could never go back. Never to return to his gang, where all they did was partying and picking fights with rival gangs.

Just two days ago, there was a huge party and all the teenaged vampires were invited. Chris and his gang had gone, along with Chris's sister Annabel and her friends.

Everything was going extremely well. Chris had a few glasses of blood mixed with alcohol and was high on top of the world. He was chatting with the many girl vampires who always liked following him around, when his eyes focused on something that was very wrong.

Shit. He cursed to himself. He had promised to keep an eye on Annabel since she was only 14, 3 years younger than him. But he had been too caught up with having fun, that he had forgot. The image he saw infuriated him. There was Annabel, looking scared out of her wits on the lap of Kane Roliz, with his arms wrapped tightly around her, trying very hard to kiss her.

Using telepathy he asked furiously,

_Annabel! What the hell do you think you're doing?_

_Chris, help me! He won't let go! _Annabel responded sounding hysterical.

_Hang on. I'm going over there to teach him a lesson he won't forget._

Chris detangled himself from the girls and strode angrily towards the chair where her sister and that perverted bastard were sitting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister?" Chris asked clenching his fists.

"Not that it's any of your business Redfern, but me and her are just getting to know each other better" Kane replied giving him a nasty smile.

This really made Chris's blood boil. He fingered his waist where he knew his gun containing the Snakewood bullets was tucked.

"You don't seem to know what I can do to you if you don't let her go right now" Chris said.

Kane stared at him with fathomless eyes and a bitter expression on his face

"Don't you threaten me Redfern. Why should you have all the fun?" he indicated to the girls that Chris was sitting with moments earlier. "I should get some too. We can share her if you want" Kane replied holding Annabel even closer to him.

Chris had hit his breaking point.

He threw a punch at Kane's head.

Kane was not surprised and ducked, but not fast enough.

Chris used that moment to pull Annabel off him.

_Get one of the gang to take you home right now and don't think you're ever going to a party again._

Annabel nodded and hurriedly ran out of the living room.

Chris then turned to face Kane, who was blurting out offensive obscenities and rubbing his forehead, which was beginning to bruise.

Grabbing the front of his shirt, he easily lifted Kane off his feet and threw him against the wall. He was one of the strongest vampires on Plyton and didn't tolerate anything. Especially things involving his sister.

"Fuck you Redfern, you're crazy!" Kane said trying hard to get to his feet. Anger evident in his hazel eyes.

The other people in the room all looked expectantly at Chris, willing him to continue his line of violence.

"Crazy, hey? Well how's this for crazy?" Chris laughed, pulling out his gun.

Right then he knew he'd made a mistake.

Panic erupted and girls started screaming and running out of the room, while the others watched nervously to see how this was going to end.

"What are you waiting for?" Kane asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice, but failing.

"Absolutely nothing" Chris said still holding his gun.

But instead of firing, he simply smashed his gun to the side of Kane's head, knocking him out.

Well I'm glad this is over, Chris thought. But he had relaxed too soon.

He heard Annabel's screams both out loud and telepathically and spun around. The scene he saw through the window outside made him lose control. The guys from Kane's gang had Annabel with her hands twisted behind her back, kicking and squirming, trying to get loose. Chris widened his eyes. One of the guys was holding a gun to her head.

"How do you like it now?" the guy holding the gun asked.

Chris should have kept calm, but he didn't. Nobody messed with his sister.

He didn't even hesitate when he lifted the gun and fired.

His aim didn't miss. The guy holding the gun dropped to the ground motionless.

The reaction was immediate. The guys holding Annabel let go of her and ran, stumbling to get away.

Girls screamed and guys shouted all fighting to get away.

In a few minutes, the house was completely empty, except for Chris, his gang and Annabel who was lying on the grass, where the guys had dropped her unconscious. Somebody had obviously dragged Kane away too, because he was also gone.

Chris swiftly walked to her, lifting her up in his arms.

He let out a deep sigh.

"Chris! Oh what's wrong with you?" a very pretty girl with long sun streaked chestnut hair and pale blue eyes cried. She was a part of Chris's gang and had been his girlfriend for a long time. Tears were streaming freely down her unblemished face and she was looking worriedly at Chris.

"Sam, I...can you take Annabel home?" Chris asked he was so confused now and flecking his gaze towards the rotting corpse of the dead guy made him realize how harshly he had acted.

His gang crowded around him and Samantha went towards him, taking Annabel from his arms.

"What's going to happen now? What are we going to do?" Ashton, another member of the gang asked curiously.

Chris stared at Ashton and his gang. He knew the answer but he wanted to find another way, but it was hopeless, he knew what he must do.

He turned his head downwards, avoiding meeting any of his friend's gazes.

"There's no _we_ anymore. I can't be in the gang. No. Not after what I just did. Kane's gang and the dead guy's family are going to be after me for the rest of my life. I can't endanger my family or any of you by staying here at Plyton. I have to..." Chris broke off, he couldn't, but he must.

"I have to go live with humans" he finished.

A few of his gang gasped.

"You can't!" Sam yelled still holding Annabel in her arms.

"Yeah, damn right! Chris you can't just run away! Don't you care about us?" Izzie asked stubbornly, her brown eyes looking at him expectantly.

"Of course I care! That's why I'm going away. They're going to kill me and if I stay here they'll kill you too!" Chris yelled, furious that his friend didn't understand what he was giving up to protect them.

"Real friends don't leave, and how do you know they want to kill you? Maybe they just want to hurt you bad," a vampire with blonde hair and violet eyes asked. He was Chris's closest friend and could tell that Chris really didn't want to leave.

"Blaine, you know the laws. No killing other vampires or be killed or banished. Even when I go and live with vermin, they still wouldn't think I was punished enough. No, they'd do what my ancestor Hunter would do. They'd hunt me and kill me. So, as you guys didn't do anything to help me and it was my entire fault, they wouldn't hold anything against you. Me leaving and never coming back would guarantee your safety" Chris explained, suddenly very tired.

"But..." Sam persisted, but Blaine interrupted.

"We get it and yeah, we know you're just doing this for us"

The other members of the gang nodded in agreement. Sam stood very still, tears forming in her eyes again, but finally she nodded too.

"It's decided then. I'm leaving tonight. Kane's gang might be coming back any moment now" Chris looked around casting his senses.

Everyone nodded again, with resentment in their faces.

Sam, Izzie and Gemini, the girls of the gang were crying openly now.

Chris hugged each of them, trying to look confident in his decision, but something inside him was breaking. It hit him that he might not see them ever again, but he pushed the thought aside. Think of it later, he thought to himself. It was even harder to say goodbye to the guys, especially Blaine, who had been his friend from when they were 5 years old.

He fought back tears when he turned to Annabel. Oh sis, I did this for you and don't you forget it. He was so protective of her, but now he'd never see her grow up and protect herself against morons like Kane. He nearly laughed at the thought.

_Be safe_

With that he kissed the top of her tousled dark brown hair, although lighter than his hair.

"Take care of her Sam," he said and with that he run towards the sea.

He reached the beach in record time, considering the fact that he didn't want to leave.

Jumping into one of the many speedboats used to carry vermin across to the island for food, He hot-wired it, something he had lots of experience with, and headed towards his new life... living with vermin.

* * *

That was two days ago...

Now Chris was in the streets of Las Vegas, hiding from whoever was coming after him. Although he had not seen any vampires from Plyton, he knew they were tailing him. Waiting until he was alone and when he least expected it.

There were shadows under his brilliantly green eyes, which normally shone like gems. But for the few days since he'd escaped, the light had gone to be replaced with a look of alertness and suspicion.

He could hide in the crowded human's stores in the daytime, pretending to sound interested in sale clerks telling him about the latest fashions and accessories. It bored him to death though.

He hated shopping, but he couldn't afford to be wondering the streets alone, when any of Kane's gang could be lurking around the corner.

At night he went to the many Night World clubs, which he thought disgustedly, also contained humans. The only positive thing about this was that he was able to feed on any girls who were stupid enough to flirt with him. And there were many stupid girls.

But tonight he had been kicked out of the club for having too many girls around him, all staring at him with desire obvious in their eyes.

The owner of the club had gotten angry, because many of the male Night Worlders were leaving, disappointed by the fact that they were not getting feed.

Chris had just shrugged when he was asked to leave. He had feed enough today anyway. Many of the girls attempted to follow him out, but he stopped them with a wave of his hand and saying, "Don't bother following me girls. You're all not my type".

He received a few glares and a few exasperated sighs as he walked out.

Should I go to another club? He asked himself. But a feeling of tiredness overcame him. He stifled a yawn and begun walking towards the part of the city where he had rented a dingy apartment. The owner had been kind enough to let him live in it for a few days.

"Our kind should look out for each other," the owner, a made vampire of about 17 with classic handsome features had said as he handed Chris the keys.

He was grateful, but he wished that the apartment wasn't located in a place that was so isolated from people, even if they were vermin.

Dark shadows and Gray buildings. Yes, that's where he spent the nights.

He walked up the stairs to his apartment building, careful to make as less noise as possible. From now on, he had to be extra careful, always focused on his surroundings. He took the key out of his jeans pocket, walking to door 485 and opening it.

"Hello Chris"

Terror flooded Chris as he recognized who the voice belonged to. How did he get here? Why didn't I sense him through the door? How could I be so stupid? Questions spilled into his head as he tried to stop the shock from showing on his face.

"How...?" Chris stammered, unable to get the other words out.

"No time to chat Chris, now it's time to say goodbye" Kane said with a malicious smile on his face.

Before Chris knew what was happening, he felt someone grab him from behind, twisting his arms so he couldn't defend himself.

He saw Kane take out his gun and say, "You know what Redfern? I think I'm crazier than you" before he felt the bullet shot into his chest and then everything went black.

20 miles away, a girl woke up screaming.

* * *

Go ahead and click on that review button. Reviews make me want to write more ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Disclaimer-** All characters and concepts belong to the one and only L.J. Smith, the greatest writer in the world!

I hope people like this fanfic as much as I liked writing it!!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"What's the matter with you Lizzie?" asked Josie tiredly but with alarm apparent in her voice.

"Nothing Josie, I had a nightmare" explained Lizzie, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you up" she continued ruefully. She meant it too. Lizzie never had nightmares, so why had she had one all of a sudden? Her thoughts were interrupted when Josie replied.

"Okay, if you want to talk about it ...do it tomorrow...right now I need my beauty sleep" Josie smiled, fluttering her eyelashes at Lizzie, before flopping back down and closing her eyes.

Lizzie laughed silently. Josie really didn't need 'beauty sleep' she was already beautiful enough. With her long sleek platinum hair, deep blue eyes and luscious smile, which never failed to get a guy's attention, she was practically the prettiest girl at Circle Daybreak.

Although Josie was naturally beautiful, she wasn't at all conceited about it. Not at all. Josie had been her friend since they were toddlers and they were practically sisters, and although never admitting it, Josie had been the one who convinced her to join Circle Daybreak. Which they found had been the best decision they'd ever made.

They had made so many new friends, who truly liked and accepted them for who they were. There was also so much to do here. Like training to fight Night World people, learning about the Wild powers and prophecies, and meeting famous people, like Thierry Descoudres, Grandma Harman and Aradia.

But what interested her most about Circle Daybreak were the remedies used to heal people. She had discovered just weeks after coming to stay at Daybreak headquarters, that she was a natural healer. It was a rare gift and Lizzie was filled with joy every time she thought about it.

She lay in her bed content, until the thoughts from before wandered into her head. What was with having nightmares? It was a horrifying one too, the images burned lividly into her head. There had been a drop-dead gorgeous boy, around 17, her age. He had dark brown hair, high cheekbones and a classical sculptured face. With eyes, oh, she could never forget those eyes. They were clear green, which seemed so far away, but so unnaturally striking.

He must be a vampire, she thought. Hmmm... How twisted that this could have been a fantasy dream if only it hadn't been for that other boy. He was also very attractive, but nowhere near as gorgeous as the green-eyed vampire. He had hazel eyes and sandy hair, but his handsome features were spoiled with that cruel smile plastered on his face. He had said something, Lizzie strained to remember, but it was hopeless. While the images stuck in her head, the dialogue slipped from her mind like water being contained in something with holes in it.

The thing that happened next, she remembered clearly. The boy had pulled out a gun and then she saw the bullet flying towards the gorgeous guy and he crumpled to the floor...dead.

The strange thing about all this was she had felt the bullet as if it was going into her body instead of the guy's. That was what woke her up.

She lifted her top up to see if there was a scar, but there was nothing, not even a scratch. She let out a sigh of relief.

Don't be stupid it was just a dream. However, it had seemed so real, maybe Lizzie was being paranoid, she had a feeling of sadness aching in her, she tried to push the feeling away, but in vain. What did it mean? She couldn't figure it out.

Lizzie rolled to her side on the bed. Feeling drowsiness wash over her, she closed her eyes and fell into a distressed slumber.

* * *

Lizzie stirred awake when she felt the first rays of sunlight shine through her and Josie's bedroom window. Blinking tiredly, she turned her head to see the time.

7:56 the numbers on the digital clock shone.

She reached over and gently shook Josie. "Rise and shine" she said.

Josie mumbled something, and then pulled her blankets over her head.

Lizzie heaved a sigh, lifting herself off the bed. She was not a morning person, but Circle Daybreak's training started at 8:30 and they had to get ready. She went over to Josie's bed and primly pulled the covers off. Ha she thought, that should get her up.

Josie groaned and said, "Sometimes you're a witch but replace the w with a b".

Lizzie laughed, she had a good sense of humor and besides Josie did this nearly every morning, so she was used to it.

"Since I'm a bitch, I guess I need to use the bathroom first and take...oh say...20 minutes washing my hair?" Lizzie said with an evil smile on her face.

"You wouldn't!" she shrieked and grabbed a pillow throwing it at Lizzie's head.

Lizzie ducked, but before she could retaliate, she found that Josie had already shut the door to the bathroom they shared.

"Ha!" she heard Josie say through the closed door.

Lizzie muttered a humph, but inside she was cheerful. Yes this was her life and she loved every moment of it.

* * *

"Finally!"

Lizzie threw her hands in the air in mock surprise.

"I thought you'd drowned in the toilet, thank the goddess you're alright!"

"Very funny Lizzie, at least I didn't take a shower" Josie replied.

"Oh, so that's what that stink is!" Lizzie said shutting the bathroom door in Josie's face.

They always joked around like this; it was like their morning ritual.

Lizzie turned to the mirror on the bathroom wall and stared at herself.

A girl of 17 years peered back at her. She had long light brownish-blonde hair around a pale face that was a healthy round shape, her cheeks always had a pinkish glow and her eyes that were heavily lashed were a pale greenish blue with flecks of gold. She was lucky enough to never have pimples. Even if she did not think so, she was just as good-looking as Josie except in a different way.

She was one of those people who one didn't forget easily.

* * *

20 minutes later, Lizzie and Josie rushed into their fist class. They, fortunately, were not late.

"Whew!" exclaimed Josie, using the back of her hand to wipe non-existent sweat from her forehead.

Rolling her eyes, Lizzie sat down and prepared herself for a 50 minute History lesson with

Mr. Jenkins.

Ironically, Mr. Jenkins walked into the classroom at that very moment.

He started the lesson with telling the students to stand up and bow. He believed very firmly in having good manners. Then picked up where he had stopped from last lesson, explaining the age of the shapeshifters and in particular about the dragons, which were now all extinct, well to be more precise, sleeping without waking up, unless summoned by very strong witches.

Lizzie could never concentrate on history for long, and having to listen to Mr. Jenkins's boring tones didn't help. She soon found herself gazing around the room.

There were 30 or so students in her class, they were all 17 and most of them were Night People, the humans at Circle Daybreak preferred going to their own human schools. Half of the people sitting in her class could easily have been on covers on magazines or in one of those soap TV shows. Lizzie marveled the fact that the people who humans know as 'monsters' were the most attractive. Of course, she knew they were beautiful, because it helped them obtain prey, especially the vampires, who needed blood to survive.

Her thoughts floated back to the green-eyed boy. Who was he? Why did she have a dream about him? Lizzie was sure that she'd never seen him before, she definitely would have remembered. And why was there a tug at her heart, whenever she thought about him?

You're pathetic, she thought to herself. You don't even know if he's real, and even if he was real, you've never met him. And...maybe he isn't even alive anymore. Lizzie shivered.

Snap out of it, she told herself. Angry with herself, she grabbed her notebook out of her bag and begun writing down notes about the abilities of a dragon.

* * *

"So, you want to talk about it?" Josie asked, snapping Lizzie out of her thoughts about the green-eyed boy.

That was the fifth time today, what was wrong with her? They were in the huge dining room, especially for students, it was a beautiful room. Well I guess you got used to luxury living in Thierry's mansion after almost 6 months.

"Huh?" she asked stupidly.

Josie sighed and clapped her hands in front of Lizzie's face.

"Want to talk about your dream, dopey?"

Lizzie stared at her best friend, trying to decide if she wanted to share her dream with her. She decided against it, it seemed too personal.

"It wasn't a dream dummy, it was a nightmare. And I don't want to share it, because I've forgotten it already" crossing her fingers behind her back. She knew it was childish and superstitious, but she was a witch after all.

"Whatever" Josie snapped, frustration in her deep blue eyes "I'm just worried about you and besides I don't appreciate being woken up by you screaming during the night and not even remembering why" she said and stuck her lip out.

"Lizzie," she said dramatically, pointing to the skin under her eyes "You've given me bags! I hope you're happy."

Lizzie knew her friend was joking around, but she couldn't help answering back.

"Talk about Superficial"

* * *

It was nearly 8pm, when finally Lizzie returned to her bedroom, completely exhausted. She practically fell onto her bed, pushing her face into the pillow.

She loved being at Circle Daybreak, but sometimes, just sometimes, she wished the day wasn't so packed full with learning and fighting with fellow students in the self-defense classes. The people at Daybreak wanted her to reach her potential, because she was supposedly a very powerful witch and the only healer.

Lightening up a bit, as she always did when she thought about the work that the organization had trusted her to do using her special ability. They had trusted her completely with handling important members of the Circle and healing them. She always felt joyful when she was healing, it came so naturally to her, the magic scurried down her fingers and worked so fast and so effectively.

She was suddenly torn from her thoughts as she heard someone knocking at her door.

The first thought that sprang to her mind was that it couldn't be Josie. She had gone to the library to do her Magical Remedies assignment. Which, she had left until the last minute. Typical.

Lizzie dragged herself off the bed and went to open the door.

She was surprised to find Mrs. Delwin, one of the vampires who worked directly with Thierry, standing there with a frightened look on her face.

"Come Elizabeth, quick, we need your help," she said hastily grabbing Lizzie's arm and leading her out of the room.

"But...I...what?" she asked confusion growing as Mrs. Delwin continued to escort her to an elevator, jabbing her finger on the down button.

"Hurry...oh hurry," the old lady muttered to herself, totally ignoring Lizzie's question.

Ding

The elevator doors opened up and Mrs. Delwin went inside still clutching Lizzie's arm, which was starting to hurt. A vampire's grip was strong.

What the hell is happening? Where is she taking me? Lizzie tried to ask Mrs. Delwin, but she was only told to shush. So eventually she gave up. She was starting to get pissed off.

Why won't she tell me anything? Doesn't she trust me? After all I've done for the organization. Why is she treating me like a child? I deserve to know what's happening...her thoughts were in a flurry of annoyance.

Moments later the elevator doors opened and Lizzie was rushed down a long corridor, like a dog on a leash, she thought wincingly.

Hey, wait a second. This was...the hospital ward. Well so that's why they needed her help. A sense of pride swelled up in Lizzie and she couldn't help but grin.

Mrs. Delwin didn't notice that Lizzie had just had a major mood swing but kept going down the corridor (still holding onto Lizzie's arm, as if she might run off) and stopped abruptly. They were standing outside one of the operation rooms.

Goddess this was serious, Lizzie thought.

Mrs. Delwin finally let go off her arm, which was slightly red, Lizzie noticed and opened the door pushing Lizzie inside.

The room was dark with only a lamp on in the far corner of the room.

At first she thought she was alone in the room but she then noticed figures crowding around a bed. She couldn't see their faces, because their heads were all bent downwards, examining whatever was on the bed.

She moved closer.

"Excuse me...um...what am I doing here?" Lizzie asked timidly.

All the faces spun around to face her, they obviously didn't know I was here, she noted. A look of surprise showed on each face then was replaced by relief.

"Thank the Goddess! Come here Lizzie," a girl with fiery hair commanded. Lizzie recognized the girl as Poppy North, one of the friends she had made at Circle Daybreak.

She obeyed, walking over to the bed.

The others people around the bed moved aside to give her a clear view of the thing on the bed.

She could certainly see now, it wasn't an 'it' it was a 'him'.

Lizzie held her hand over her mouth and gasped.

* * *

Cringe... Don't you **hate **cliffhangers? I Love them! Sneaky Smile

To find out who the guy is please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Night World, everything belongs to L.J Smith. She is a genius! I do however own Chris and Lizzie, I love writing bout them...so I hope you like reading about them

A big Thankyou to Rach, Ang, kelly and jasmine! You guys rock!!!:):):) Ok, enough of this....

Please read on

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

It was him.

The boy from her dream.

He was lying on the bed looking lifeless.

Oh no, Lizzie thought dazedly, he must be dead, until she saw the slow rise and fall of his body and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Even though the boy was out cold, his face sickly pale, he was still the handsomest guy she had ever seen. His dark russet hair fell untidily across his forehead, reaching the top of his closed eyes. Dark lashes rested upon his cheeks, making him look so...innocent. Which was ridiculous, she thought. No guy with looks like that could ever have been innocent.

Her eyes traveled downwards, noticing his broad shoulders. The boy had on a gray t-shirt that showed his lithe muscled body. Lizzie gasped again.

There, just below the boy's heart was a pool of dried blood.

Lizzie had been right. The boy was a vampire. Vampire blood was naturally darker in color than other Night Worlders and human's blood.

She felt herself trembling, so much blood... Surely he would die soon from blood loss? Her heart was contracted in pain and her breathing was fast and uneven.

"You've got to save him Elizabeth" Poppy said softly, looking sadly towards the boy.

Lizzie started to freak out "Me? This is beyond what I can do! I'm not trained or experienced enough...you know I can't do it!"

Even before raising her eyes to look at Poppy's disgruntled and unwavering expression, she knew she was compelled to. She had to, or the boy would die, there were no other healers at Daybreak, and calling one now would've been too late. The burden fell heavily onto her shoulders. This boy's life was in her hands.

"I believe in you" Poppy whispered, a look of profound trust in her expression. The others in the room nodded in silence, tension showing in their faces. Poppy lifted up the guy's shirt, revealing even more blood around a gash and waited expectantly.

Oh Goddess, Lizzie choked. She fought back tears, which proved to be difficult because they were determined to fall down her face. Blinking twice, she turned all her focus to the boy. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this, she repeated to herself in a mantra. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on gathering as much of her witch power as possible. She felt the magic flow through her mind, speeding along and her body filled with adrenaline.

She reached out her hand to touch the part of the guy's body, where the wound was.

Heal she commanded, filling her mind of regrowth. Images of flowers blossoming, skin covering over, and blood disappearing back into the veins come into her mind. Magic scurried down the tips of her long fingers into the gash. Her blue magic sparkled and flowed into his body.

Her mind told her that this was going to take a while; something had been lodged into his body...a bullet maybe? Lizzie realized that her dream was not a dream, but a vision. She was baffled. Why had she been the one who had the vision? And if it was indeed a vision, who was the guy with hazel eyes? Why did he shoot this boy?

She felt her power lessening. Concentrate, she thought willing her mind to enhance her magic. Her senses told her that the boy still showed no sign of improvement.

Lizzie was starting to fret; she couldn't keep this up forever. What if I tried my best and it still wasn't enough? How could I ever live with that?

All of a sudden she heard Poppy and a few others taking a big breath of relief. She opened her eyes, the blood had gone and the gash was slowing disappearing as skin grew around, covering it.

Lizzie strained her fingers a bit more; making sure the wound was fully healed, before taking her hand away. She sighed exhausted, but allowed herself a grin. The boy was breathing regularly now, but still unconscious, she wasn't concerned though, she knew he'd be fully recovered after a couple of days.

The people around her were beaming. She finally took the initiative to look at each of them precisely. She recognized a few as human nurses, who she often talked to. James Rasmussen, who was Poppy's boyfriend. Professor Fellows, who specialized in making remedies, which were effective, but healing, was much faster and for more severe cases. There were also a few other vampires who worked with Thierry, giving her a look of approval. She knew they had doubted the fact that she was strong enough to heal the boy.

"You did it!" Poppy said wrapping her arms around her. "You're truly brilliant! I always knew you were the most powerful witch at Daybreak!"

"Yeah you did great! " cheered Cassandra, one of the nurses.

Blushing, Lizzie mumbled a thank you then asked the question that had been popping up continually in her mind ever since she had the dream. "Poppy, who is that boy?"

Poppy turned her eyes away, "Look Liz, don't take this into offence or anything..."

Curiosity struck Lizzie and she interrupted Poppy "What are you trying to say Poppy? Why should I be offended?"

Poppy bit her lip, looking aggravated but also pitiful, "You tell her James, he's one of your cousins after all"

James turned to look at Poppy surprised, then as quickly, his expression changed and he shrugged.

"Lizzie, he's a Redfern"

Lizzie took a step back flabbergasted. A Redfern! She had healed a Redfern? Fury spread through her and she narrowed her eyes.

The Redfern family was the most royal of all the lamia, but also the most brutal, heartless and violent group of vampires. They were the ones who had organized human girls to be sent off to their enclaves as slaves or 'food' supplies. The thought made her shake with anger and disgust.

Hunter Redfern was also the leader of the Night World Council, Daybreak's greatest enemy. The Night World council wanted to take over and completely eliminate the human species. While Circle Daybreak wanted Night World people and humans to live peacefully together and prevent The Night World from taking over.

All these reasons had made many hate the Redferns, but it was not why Lizzie hated them.

It was something personal and Lizzie hadn't told anyone except for Josie. She didn't want to think about what the Redferns had done to her, so she pushed the thought out of her brain.

She shielded her thoughts, as she felt Poppy trying to probe them to see what she was feeling. Vampires...she thought, never mind their own business.

"C'mon Liz, don't be mad, I mean at Circle Daybreak we have to accept and help everyone"

Lizzie groaned, she knew what James said was true and she had agreed to do just that when she came here, but she still couldn't help feeling resentful. Ok, you're a miserable cow who can't let go off the past; she thought ashamed at how prejudiced she was acting. This particular Redfern hadn't done anything to her, so she'd start new with him. Maybe they could even be friends...or more than friends...

"OK I guess I was being a bit shallow..." Lizzie explained apologetically.

Poppy and James looked taken back and exchanged thoughts using their soulmate link; they hadn't counted on Lizzie giving in so easily.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to my room now...Josie's probably worried sick about me or worse she's copying my homework" Lizzie said turning towards the door.

"Alright, but Liz, would you do me a huge favor?" Poppy pleaded.

Great. Hadn't I already done my good deed for the day? What does she want now? She thought about just ignoring the question and running out of the room, but instead she answered, "Fine, what is it?"

"I need you to come here after classes everyday and keep on healing him until he wakes up"

"What??" Lizzie exclaimed, stricken by the thought of doing more work, on top of her workload just for a boy who wasn't even aware that she was there?

Just as she was about to storm away, she caught a glance at the boy. She couldn't explain it, but her heart beat faster and a feeling of aching grew in her heart.

"Ok, but only until he wakes up" Lizzie said, taking long strides out of the room.

She didn't even glance back as she walked to the elevator. She was still thinking about the boy. Why did he make her feel this way? He wasn't even conscious yet, but he will be...

* * *

"Where have you been?" Josie yelled as Lizzie opened the door.

Ignoring her, Lizzie fell on her bed, and glanced at the time.

11:36

Great, just great, she thought.

"Lizzie! Answer the question!!"

Uurgh...Lizzie had nearly forgotten about Josie. She raised her head up to face doom. Josie's face showed a mixture of rage and frustration.

"I...can we talk about it tomorrow? You really need your beauty sleep Jose" Lizzie yawned hoping her friend would drop the subject and let her get some rest.

Josie didn't fall for that one and yelled, "You never tell me anything anymore Lizzie! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Lizzie groaned she knew her friend would never shut up if she didn't tell her. Josie was an expert at throwing loud tantrums.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you! Now shut your trap!" she shouted covering her ears.

Josie immediately went quiet, "Go on" she said her frown turned into a triumphant smile.

Lizzie sat up on her bed and started telling her about what had happened tonight. She left out bits about the feelings she got when she looked at the Redfern boy. Josie wouldn't have made fun of her but it was still embarrassing, and besides she was still so puzzled as to why she was having these thoughts.

Josie was a good listener and had not interrupted at all while she was telling the story, merely nodding every now and then. But when she had finished talking, Josie asked excitedly, "When you go and heal that guy tomorrow, can I come with you?"

Surprised, Lizzie agreed without uncertainty.

"So can I go to sleep now?" she asked yawning again, her eyes drooping.

Josie turned off the light in answer.

* * *

The next day went by slowly, Lizzie was too eager to concentrate on what her teachers were saying. She thought about doing a spell to make the time go faster. That was stupid considering that whoever did complex spells without authorized permission was expelled from Daybreak Academy.

She wanted to go see the boy. Yesterday night as she lay in bed, she could not stop thinking about him. The structure of his face, his hair, the shape of his body, and...Lizzie suddenly attained the fact that she had not seen his eyes.

"Elizabeth, what did I just say?

Lizzie blinked at Mrs. Rowland, tore herself from her thoughts and looked steadily at her magical remedies teacher. "You were talking about ingredients we need to make a sleeping drought?"

Mrs. Rowland looked irritated. "That was 20 minutes ago, next time pay attention!" she said, massaging her temples.

The bell rang signaling the end of school. Lizzie gathered her books and quickly left the room before Mrs. Rowland could call her back and lecture her about the importance of listening in class.

Walking fast to her locker she spun the lock and opened it, chucking her books inside. Slinging her backpack onto her shoulder she leaned her back against the wall, waiting impatiently for Josie to arrive.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Lizzie asked as she stepped into the elevator. She was aggravated that she'd had to wait 10 minutes for Josie.

"I was talking to Poppy about what you did yesterday. Seems like you were being modest when you told me last night, she could not stop telling me how 'advanced' you are in your skills and also how fantastic you were with the healing and stuff" Josie paused then continued, "I told her I was the one who told you everything and that I had to go and ask you to thank me"

Lizzie shook her head and clucked her tongue jokingly.

Josie grinned and grabbed Lizzie's hand as they reached their level.

"Quick Lizzie! What if he wakes up when we're not there? Oh, this is exciting!"

Josie squealed and pulled harder at Lizzie's hand.

Hypocrite, Josie thought. Tell me to hurry? Hadn't she been the one standing there and waiting for her? And why does she care so much about seeing the boy before he wakes up? Angry thoughts clouded her brain. Now she considered it, why had Josie volunteered so hastily to come along with her? It certainly wasn't because she was compassionate towards people who were ill. Lizzie had healed other injured people besides this boy and Josie had never even batted an eyelash about coming to visit them.

Josie let go of her hand and stopped walking, a sheepish look on her face.

"Um...I forgot I didn't know where the room was," she explained.

Rolling her eyes, Liz walked down the corridor with Josie following, angry thoughts forgotten.

* * *

"He" Josie pointed, "is the hottest guy I've ever seen".

Lizzie silently agreed. They had finally found the room and were standing beside the bed where the boy lay, still unconscious.

Josie reached out her fingers towards the boy, when Lizzie stopped her, alarmed.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, irritation obvious in her voice.

"Calm down, I just want to get his hair out of his eyes" she said, taking her hand away and doing just that.

Yeah right. She knew her friend was lying. As if getting the boy's hair away from his 'closed' eyes would help anything. Josie had just wanted to touch the guy. Lizzie admitted that she couldn't blame Josie for doing that. I mean, what girl could resist a guy who looked even better than Orlando Bloom? Lizzie imagined what kind of attention this boy would get when he was awake. Instant heartthrob, she thought smiling.

After 40 minutes of watching Josie basically drool all over the guy, Lizzie decided enough was enough. She put her hand over the guy's wound, transmitting her powers into him, before dragging Josie out of the room. This proved to be extremely difficult, Josie was trying to push Lizzie away while muttering, "oh just 5 more minutes Lizzie, five minutes..." Her feet were also both stuck firmly onto the ground, as if she'd superglued them to the floor.

"I'm coming back tomorrow and..." Josie stopped talking a look of resentment on her face. "Damn it! I nearly forgot I have a detention with Mrs. Rowland, because thanks to you, I didn't finish my Magical Remedies assignment"

Lizzie's face showed no emotion, but inside she was bursting with joy. Although Lizzie liked her company most of the time, she wanted to be alone with the boy. She felt dizzy every time she was near the boy and she honestly couldn't explain it. And having Josie there, slobbering like a dog did not help any.

* * *

Nearly 24 hours later, Lizzie made her way down the hospital ward's corridor, locating the room easily this time.

A feeling of anticipation welled in her heart as she opened the door.

The room was still dark, but not as dark as it had been the first time she had come. Someone had opened the curtains a fraction and the afternoon sunlight was seeping in.

She made her way over to the bed quietly, her heart burning, as she got closer to him.

Towering her head, she looked at the boy closely. Somebody had changed his shirt and it was now white with four black flowers and a person in the middle. The symbol for Circle Daybreak, she noted.

He was also wearing faded jeans that were fashionably too big for him. Lizzie saw long legs, ending in a pair of boots he wore.

The appearance of his face today was peaceful. He was breathing lightly and his face looked more healthy, his cheeks a creamy-pinkish color.

She sighed, feeling a sense of longing. She reached out her hand to start healing, but her fingers had barely touched him when she saw the boy's eyes slowly fluttering open.

Lizzie found herself staring into stunningly clear green eyes.

* * *

(Grins and laughs) Sorry to keep ya hangin, but I really want reviews!!! At least 6 before I post Chapter 4. Can you blame me?? :) 


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter gets into the romance...;) From now on the story will have both Chris and Lizzie's point of view. Yay! :)

So let's get into it!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Chris opened his eyes to find himself looking into bluesh-green eyes, which as he focused had flecks of yellow in them.

What the hell is going on?

He suddenly remembered that Kane had shot him and he had passed out. Crap, he thought. Maybe he hadn't just merely passed out, maybe he was dead too...

He heard a girl gasp.

Sitting up, Chris saw that the bueish-green eyes he'd seen belonged to the girl standing in front of him. She was fairly tall; he guessed that she was around 17. He also noticed that she was actually quite attractive, with light blondish-brown hair that reached past her shoulders, a round rosy-cheeked face, full lips coated with a dark-pink lip gloss and those bright eyes that someone could be lost forever in.

He cast his senses, feeling weak, but was able to pick up vibes that she was a witch. Chris should've known. Beautiful guardian angels were often witches who took souls to heaven...or to hell.

Hmmm...his mind wondered, while still looking at the girl. Why does she look so shocked?

Confusion filled his mind as she saw the girl blush, trying to look away. Did angels get attracted to vampires? Stop being stupid, he told himself. His gaze caught hers and he asked, "Excuse me...but where am I?"

The girl looked stunned, coking her head to the side she said "Oh" more to herself then to him

"What?" Chris said observing the girl had a sweet voice, although not one he had thought would belong to an angel.

"You're at Circle Daybreak headquarters Las Vegas," she answered.

Chris blinked. Circle Daybreak? How in the world did he get here? He cringed, he had thought living with humans was bad enough, but now with vermin-loving Night World freaks? This must be hell. Making sure his assumption was correct he asked "So am I dead and are you some kind of guardian angel?"

Looking perplexed, the girl lifted one of her eyebrows and said "Dead? No, of course not. You've just been unconscious for about 2 days and me? An angel?" She smiled, a beautiful smile too and she had dimples.

"We didn't expect you to wake up so early. You must be one of the really strong vampires to recover so soon through a near-death experience"

Relief flowed through Chris, so he wasn't dead. He was glad and said,

"Yeah, I'm one of the Redferns, my name's Chris" offering out his hand.

* * *

Lizzie was absolutely taken aback, this gorgeous guy actually wanted to shake hands with her!

Realizing that she was still just standing there, probably looking stupid staring at his outstretched hand, she raised her own and clasped his.

"Eliz..." she didn't get to finish her sentence though. At that very moment when their hands had touched, she was engulfed by a wave of pink haze. Lizzie felt dizzy and exhilarated at the same time. The boy, Chris, looked surprised but he too looked as excited by this as she felt.

She felt him all around her as if no one existed in the world except the two of them. Lizzie felt her knees collapse. She didn't care; he was falling to, and had caught her as she fell. Feeling his strong arms around her, she lent her head against his shoulder, feeling ecstatic.

_What's happening? _He asked, his lips didn't move, but she could hear him in her mind. It wasn't telepathy because she could also sense what he was feeling.

_I don't know, but I don't want it to end._

_Me neither._

Lizzie could tell he meant it, she felt his sense of happiness with being with her and smiled. This thing...whatever it is, was now taking them to a different place and Lizzie found herself in his mind. Goddess, I shouldn't be here, she thought.

_No, don't go. I want you to see, besides I'm in your mind too...Elizabeth Bethany._

Her heart beat faster, fear creeping over her. Did she want him to see her mind? Let him into the essence of her very soul? Part of her was urging her to let him see her as she truly was, but another part of her felt herself drawing back, clouding her thoughts and pushing him away. She was not ready for this.

_Elizabeth! What are you doing?_

She heard and felt his surprise in her mind and also misery in him while she was slipping away from him.

_I can't Chris. I'm not ready for this and I'm sorry._

Her mind was separating from his, the silver thread that took them to this place was thinning.

_Oh Lizzie...I...if this is what you want then fine!_

Hurt rose in her heart. She could feel his yearning being replaced with anger. Don't be mad, she thought, but the thread that held them so rightfully together was broken. Startled, Lizzie found she was back in her own body again, her head was still on his shoulder and his head in her hair, still holding her like he never wanted to let her go.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt his body tense. His arms withdrew from her back and he stood up so unexpectedly that Lizzie nearly toppled over.

"I think you should tell me what you're doing here before I hurt you" he smiled a dangerously handsome smile, acting like what had just happened meant nothing to him.

Lizzie tried keeping the pain from showing in her face. Her heart felt like it was being ripped into pieces. A nasty thought entered her mind. You brought this onto yourself remember? He wanted to let you into his mind, but you wouldn't let him into yours. Why do you have to be so self-centered?

Or maybe it wasn't that, maybe he really thought she meant nothing to him.

Lizzie winced as she tried to guess how many girls Chris would've been with. Too many, she concluded.

"I'm a healer at Daybreak, well _the_ healer. I'm the one who saved your life, I guess"

* * *

Chris couldn't believe what he just heard.

This pretty 17-year-old had healed his wound? A wound that he had thought was fatal? She's lying, he thought. He looked into Elizabeth's eyes. The truth in them convinced him that she was telling the truth.

Wow...a girl with power like that must be really special, Chris thought dazedly. And what had happened when they shook hands? In all of Chris's life, he had never had something like that happen to him. He couldn't fight and resist it, but it didn't matter. It had felt so right, like Elizabeth and him...belonged together. She didn't want to be with him though, he remembered. A feeling of sadness and rejection tightened in his heart.

"So are you going to hurt me?" Elizabeth asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"No, of course not. Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened when we shook hands, but I am really grateful for what you did for me"

He saw Elizabeth's expression change. Her lips moved into a genuine smile. She's gorgeous, he thought.

"Friends?"

A feeling of joy replaced Chris's sadness and he replied, "Friends" in agreement.

He was smiling now too and he knew they both looked stupid, standing like that grinning at not being angry with each other. Chris didn't care. Floating in the clouds, yes, that's what he felt like at that moment.

"Elizabeth..." he begun

"Call me Lizzie"

"Lizzie, would you like to..."

Chris was cut off as the door flung open and a girl with flaming red hair walked in.

* * *

Lizzie's heart sunk, what had Chris wanted to ask?

Feeling frustrated she turned around to see who had walked in.

I'm going to kill you Poppy, she thought making a mental note in her mind.

"What's going on here? Hey! You're awake," she cried looking at Chris.

Lizzie glanced at Chris, who looked disgruntled for a second, his expression hastily changed into inquisitiveness as he saw Poppy beaming at him.

"Um...hey nice to meet you" he said hesitatingly, peering closely at Poppy.

"Hey, I can't believe you woke out of your coma so soon! This is fantastic! Lizzie, go and get James and tell him to bring the others over to see him, quick!"

Poppy gave Lizzie a push out the door, whispering thanks before shutting the door in her face. She shook her head at Poppy, she was nice most of the time, but she always got so excited at meeting new people, not to mention bossy.

Her thoughts floated back to Chris. They were friends, she thought with a grin on her face. Obviously, Lizzie wanted to be more than friends with him, but she pushed the thought away. If they were just going to be friends, Lizzie wouldn't mind. She was content, nearly skipping to the elevator. She couldn't help but wonder at what Chris had wanted to ask though. Maybe he wanted to ask her to show her around Circle Daybreak? Dark thoughts swirled in her head as she realized that she'd have to introduce him to Josie.

Although Josie was nearly her sister and Lizzie loved her to bits, she couldn't help but envy her best friend at times. She knew Josie could have any guy she wanted, but she'd never had to compete with her before. You're suffering from unacquainted love, she sighed. She didn't stand a chance with Chris. Her mind told her that, her heart however was contorted with pain and reluctance to accept reality.

* * *

Chris was pleasantly impressed.

He didn't think that Circle Daybreak was so efficient. In all his life at Plyton, he'd never been welcomed and treated in such a friendly way by strangers before. Thoughts of these people being vermin-loving freaks slowly slipped his mind as he shook hands with different people.

"Chris, do you know who shot you?" Poppy asked sounding serious.

Chris started telling them about Kane and his gang and all that had happened that had changed his life forever. He talked about the murder and leaving his family and his gang.

When he had finished recounting, James spoke up.

"Well it's obvious you're probably never go back to Plyton, so what I suggest is you stay here at Daybreak. I'm sure you'll like living in Thierry's mansion and besides we could certainly use a strong vampire like you. What do you say Chris?"

Chris was amazed, the vampires at Plyton had said that Circle Daybreakers were softhearted and generous, but accepting him, a banished vampire was truly charitable.

He beamed and agreed straight away.

"Great!" Poppy cheered, taking charge once again, she ordered one of the witches to show Chris to his room.

Leading him out of the room and down the corridor to the elevator, the witch introduced himself.

"Hi, my name's Casper Winfrith" he said, giving Chris a smile showing very straight white teeth. He looked about 18 and had gold hair and brown eyes.

"Casper...that's an interesting name, so where am I staying?" he inquired.

Casper just shook his head "You're find out, but I'll tell you something...it's incredible"

Ten minutes later...

Chris's jaw dropped, it wasn't incredible. It was unbelievable.

He looked around the room, well apartment actually.

The room was painted a light aqua color. There was a very modern kitchen, in other words, everything made of stainless steel. It was equipped with a refrigerator, dishwasher, microwave and a stove. He turned his gaze and saw a carpeted living room. With not 1, but 3 exotic looking couches and a flat-screen television and a DVD player. His eyes traveled upwards, seeing a set of stairs and on top was a king-sized bed with about 3 cushions on it. There was also a door leading to, what Chris guessed must be the bathroom.

Casper shoved him into the room and said "Hope you like your room" before walking off and closing the door behind him.

Like was too weak a word to describe what Chris thought of this room. He completely loved it. And from that moment on, all doubts about becoming a Daybreaker flew out of his head.

* * *

Lizzie wondered back into her room, finding Josie sitting on her bed, reading a magazine.

Josie saw her and abandoned her magazine.

"Well? How was it? I just got out of detention so you've got to tell me all the details. Did he turn his head on the pillow, or move at all? What?"

Lizzie cleared her throat, looking uneasy. Did she want to tell Josie about this? No, of course not you idiot, she thought. She had to though, Josie was her best friend and she'd find out about it sooner and later. Lizzie didn't want to risk having Josie being mad at her for keeping this big secret from her. The words came out of her mouth, before she could change her mind.

"Actually, he did more than just move, he woke up"

Josie did the exact thing that Lizzie had predicated she would do when she told her.

High-pitched screams. "Oh Goddess, oh goddess, I can't believe I missed that" she said exasperated, grabbing Lizzie's arms she near-yelled "What happened next??"

"Well, if you calmed down a bit and stop trying to destroy my eardrums, maybe I'll tell you" Lizzie said covering her ears.

The screaming stopped instantly.

Lizzie shut her eyes and sighed. Dread filled her as she continued.

"He told me his name was Chris Redfern" she paused, thinking about him.

"And??"

Damn Josie, she was so impatient.

"I just told him about where he was, because he was really confused and he even thought he was dead" Lizzie laughed, remembering Chris had thought she was an angel.

"That's all that happened?" a look of disappointment showed on Josie's face.

"Yep, then Poppy came in"

Josie started cursing Poppy and flopped back on the bed.

Lizzie just couldn't bring herself to tell her best friend about the strange thing that had happened between them. She didn't want to either, that was too private too. It seemed that nowadays she was keeping more and more things from Josie.

"He is coming to school isn't he?"

That got Lizzie thinking. She hadn't asked and now she regretted it. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to their bathroom. Deciding to take a long hot shower to clear her very bewildered thoughts. Before she closed the door she heard Josie say something that made her heart stop for a second.

"I was just asking, because if he is going to school, then he has to go to the social events as well. So I'm going to try to get him to be my date for the Summer Solstice dance"

* * *

Stay tuned coz I'm on holidays now and my aim is to try to finish this in 2 weeks...well most of it anyways since I'm lazy...Anways, I would really like some ideas about what should happen next so Review rEview reView revIew reviEw revieW 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **(Wacks herself on the head)

Damnit! Forgot this thingy on Chapter 4.

Anyways, all characters and ideas that are not new to you belong to L.J Smith, new stuff belongs to me.

Thanx 2 **Dark heir** and **Louise** for saying my story's great. (Blushes)

**Katysays22: **I'm so glad you like it! (Claps hands excitedly) Kane does make a small appearance later on and I promise there's going to be soulmate stuff. ;)

Hope y'all like this chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

The weekend had been a whirlwind crammed full of events. Yesterday, it had taken all of his energy to climb the stairs and fall into bed, still in his jeans.

Early on Saturday, Chris was bothered by Casper, who insisted giving him the full tour of Circle Daybreak headquarters. This had taken the entire day, the mansion was huge, but Chris suspected that the tour would have ended earlier if friends of Casper's didn't stop them so often. The girls were particularly distracting, trying to shower him with thousands of pointless questions. He also couldn't stop thinking about Lizzie, the girl he felt so strongly about. She stood out from any other girl that he knew. Chris had a feeling that Lizzie was going to be in his life from now on.

His eyes scanned the crowd of girls hanging around him, but he was disappointed to see that Lizzie wasn't there.

The next day he had the honor meeting Thierry Descousedres, one of the first made vampires. He went through the procedure of being initiated into Circle Daybreak, with saying an oath and having a witch put a spell on him, so whenever he exposed his upper arm to sunlight, the Circle Daybreak sigh would show up.

He was officially a human-loving freak, he thought smiling at what his gang would think of him now as he shook hands with Thierry. Hours later, he found himself dining with the most important and prestigious members of Circle Daybreak Las Vegas. The meal had dragged on and on. Chris was relieved when it was over; it had been a long weekend.

As he lay in bed, he remembered that Poppy had told him he could go to Daybreak Academy if he wanted to. He had to decide by tomorrow though. On one hand, he hated school. At Plyton, none of his gang went, they thought they were too powerful to be wasting time at school. On the other hand though, he would probably get to see Lizzie again. Smiling, he thought about her, her long legs, her beautiful swirling hair and especially her gorgeous smile.

Before he knew it he was asleep, still thinking...well dreaming of Lizzie.

* * *

Lizzie walked to first period. Self defense with Miss Naomi.

She smiled; there was nothing more stress relieving then kicking and punching the anger and jealousy out. As she pushed open the door, a feeling of dizziness rushed through her and she found the reason why.

It was Chris. Who looking as relaxed as ever was standing up and pounding a punch bag. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. Had he felt me staring at him? She wondered, walking over to the shelf, putting her books down.

He gave her an astonishing smile. Oh goddess, Lizzie could practically feel her insides melting.

"Hey Lizzie, nice to see you again"

Lizzie stammered a "you too" and felt her face flush. You're so immature, she thought to herself. She walked over to a punch bag and released her self-anger.

"Ok class, choose a partner and practice the exercises I demonstrated last lesson," Miss Naomi commanded, clapping her hands together and giving the class a wide smile.

Miss Naomi was one of Lizzie's favorite teachers at the Academy, because she allowed her students to work at their own pace and didn't demand them to spend too long practicing the moves that they had to learn. Basically, she just let the students have fun.

A lot of the girls in Lizzie's class were glancing at Chris appreciatively, trying to catch his eye. Probably trying to give Chris a hint that any one of them would gladly be his partner. The guys in the class were looking at Chris too, measuring his build with their own. Great, it's his first lesson and already he's the center of attention.

She was amiably astounded when she felt Chris tap her on the shoulder.

"Will you be my partner Lizzie?" he asked giving her a searching look. Well of course he'd ask you, she told herself. You'll his first friend here. Her mind cleared and she was able to concentrate, despite the hazy sensation that grew as he got nearer to her.

"Sure, let's start now" she smiled before aiming a punch to his stomach.

* * *

She's feisty, Chris thought as he blocked another one of Lizzie's punches, this time towards his head.

He was admiring her liveliness, when he heard her exclaim, "Aren't you going to fight back?"

He smirked "If I did, this wouldn't be a fair fight"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you some kind of sexist jerk?" she asked angrily, kicking as well as punching now.

"Not at all. It's just that I don't know what exercises this class is doing since I'm new"

He could see Lizzie blushing "Oh, look...sorry, it's just that I'm kind of a feminist" she explained. Chris noticed that her face got prettier when she was red as a tomato.

"It's ok...and for the sake of it, I believe both men and women are equal"

* * *

Was he for real? He must be playing with me, she thought angrily. She gazed into his eyes. Goddess, she thought. His eyes seemed to go on for miles and miles, showing that he had meant what he said. He's like the perfect guy for me. That could never happen though, she remembered Josie and frowned.

"What's wrong Lizzie?" Chris asked, concern plain in his voice.

Shaking her head she shrugged her shoulders "Don't worry about it"

"Ok class, I want you to practice those moves for next lesson, 20 minutes max" Miss Naomi said, glancing at her watch.

The bell rang.

Wow, the time went by fast when you're fantasying about a guy you can never have. Lizzie gathered her books and walked to her second period class. She bumped into Josie on the way.

"Lizzie! Guess what?"

"What?" she asked, sounding less than enthusiastic.

Josie didn't notice or chose to ignore it. She continued talking.

"I saw Chris in the hallway just then, I also overheard him asking Janet where the history classroom was. Do you know what that means?"

Lizzie was about to say she did indeed know what that means, but Josie answered her own question.

Josie held up three fingers and ticked off while as she listed the obvious. "Firstly, he's coming to school with us, secondly, he's in at least in one of our classes, coz me and you both have history now and lastly, since you know him already, you will be our matchmaker. What do say to that Lizzie? Excited?" she finished.

She stared blankly back at Josie, her friend looked like a little girl who had just been given her first puppy. Matchmaker? Did Josie even consider the fact that _she _might be interested in Chris as well? Sometimes Josie really was selfish and cruel.

But why should she care? Didn't she tell herself that being friends would be enough? I don't stand a chance with him, so why should I be so jealous? Lizzie put her feelings aside and flatly convinced herself to devote her energy to get Josie and Chris together. Josie is your best friend. Josie is your best friend. Josie is your best friend, she repeated to herself. This is going to be tough, she thought as she led an excited Josie into the History classroom.

She prepared herself for the worst.

* * *

Chris face softened when he saw Lizzie walk into the room with a good-looking girl with platinum hair and deep blue eyes.

Lizzie was heading to a seat at the back of the room, which was a few seats away from where he was sitting. Before Lizzie could sit down though, her friend literally dragged her over to the table next to his.

He nodded at Lizzie and smiled. She gave him a wry smile in return. Her expression quickly changed into annoyance as her friend started nudging her and whispered something in her ear. She sighed and muttered, "ok, ok" before turning to him.

"Chris, this is Josie, my best friend"

Chris reluctantly turned away from Lizzie and looked at her friend. She looked like a stereotypical supermodel. Blonde, blue eyed, tall and had an amazing smile, but she was not extraordinary like Lizzie. He couldn't explain it, but whenever he looked at Lizzie, it always felt like there was a radiating glow around her. This is not the time for daydreaming, he told himself as he realized that Josie was still smiling charmingly at him.

"Pleasure to meet you Josie" he replied.

Josie's smile got bigger, if that was possible.

"No, the pleasure's all mine" she said in a flirtatious way.

Chris tried to keep the heat from rising to his cheeks. He was used to girls flirting with him, but this girl was being very open about the way she felt. Too open, he thought.

What Josie did next really made him feel inadequate.

She was staring at him in a way that wouldn't let him escape her gaze. Her hand was stroking his arm and she was still smiling.

"Chris, I'm so happy that you've joined Circle Daybreak and you must be really powerful and tough for surviving such a horrible and serious injury"

Chris was speechless. They had just met and she was already acting as if they'd known each other forever. He was tempted to push her hand away from his arm and tell her to mind her own business, but he knew he'd never hurt girls, even if they were as obtrusive as Josie.

* * *

Lizzie felt sickened.

Was Josie purposely trying to upset her by acting all chummy with Chris? She would have been embarrassed for Josie for trying so hard, but all she could feel right now was revulsion. She turned away from the "dandy couple" and stared at a chart of a shapeshifter shifting into a tiger. Her thoughts quickly returned to Josie and Chris though. They looked so great together, she thought. I don't know how much of this shit I can take. So much for trying to be the matchmaker...and she already broke her promise to help her best friend and Chris to get together.

She sighed, why did Chris mean so much to her? Sure he was the hottest guy she'd ever seen, but Lizzie didn't fall for guys just for their looks. That would make her shallow. Maybe it was really just a crush. A Big crush though, her heart burned when she thought about him, and she could always tell if Chris was near. Was this normal? She buried her thoughts as class started.

* * *

During the lesson, Chris tried very hard to control himself.

Josie was still holding onto his arm and whispering nasty remarks about the history teacher Mr. Jenkins. He sneaked a glance at Lizzie who also looked frustrated about something and kept looking determinately at Mr. Jenkins.

Chris held back a laugh; she looked like she was forcing herself to concentrate on what the old man was saying. A strand of her light brown hair fell down her face, but she didn't seem to care and kept staring at the teacher.

He had a sudden urge to slip her hair back in place. What has gotten into you? He asked himself. You're obsessed with this girl. He'd never felt this way about any girl before, it was as if she fascinated him whether he liked it or not. Not that Chris minded.

"Chris, hello?"

Huh? Chris felt Josie's hand grip his arm and he turned to face her, infuriated.

"What?" he whispered.

"You're have human studies for the next two lessons right?" she asked nicely, ignoring the angry look on his face.

He scanned his memory and was happy to retain the fact that he had Art next. Yes, finally I don't have to put up with this pretentiousness anymore.

"No, sorry" he said, not sounding apologetic at all. Josie's face fell, but brightened up almost straight away.

"Well, I guess I'll just see you at lunch"

Chris clenched his teeth. Geez, this girl never seemed to give up. He didn't know how much more he could take. I will be polite to her, he promised himself. Although, what he really wanted to do was tell her to back off and leave him alone.

For the rest of the lesson he watched the clock, counting down the minutes before he was freed from being with Josie.

* * *

Lizzie collapsed on her usual chair in the student's dining room. Human studies had been so boring, no wonder Night World people hated going to human schools. I mean how is geometry going to help anyone in the future? She thought blatantly, rubbing her tired eyes.

She looked down at her food tray. Lasagna-good. Rice crackers with cream cheese-good. Can of coke-good. Hearing footsteps coming closer she glanced up. Josie with her arm linked with Chris's-bad, bad, bad.

Forcing a smile, she called Josie over. Big mistake.

She had failed to notice the group of girls that were trailing behind Josie and Chris. You must be blind, she thought to herself. The "dandy couple" and Chris's "fan club" all crowded around the small table that was usually only occupied by just Lizzie and Josie. Lizzie told herself that things could not get any worse.

Peace and quiet was nonexistent for the next 45 minutes. Lizzie propped her hand up so that her head could rest in it. She tried to block out the mindless chatter, but that was impossible. The girls at the table talked really loudly.

She could feel Chris looking at her, probably uninterested in the questions these brainless bimbos were asking him.

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she found she was right. He kept gazing at her and didn't even bother answering the questions that the girls were asking him. Look away, she thought to him. He didn't, instead he did the opposite and kept staring. Lizzie felt a shiver run through her. What is he doing? He's got Josie, so why is he still playing with me?

* * *

Goddess she was beautiful, Chris thought, looking at Lizzie who was now blushing a luminous red. An aching formed in his heart. Why was he sitting here listening to crap? He wanted to talk to Lizzie and tell her how he felt about her. Something was pulling at his heart. What had gotten into him? Chris Redfern, murderer and banished vampire was going soft?

He snapped back to reality as the bell rang.

The rest of his week passed slowly and was just the same as today, except worse. He seemed to have caught the attention of nearly all the girls at Daybreak Academy. Except for Lizzie's. The girls were stopping him in the hallways, complimenting him for surviving the injury. You idiots are all crazy, he thought as he put on yet another fake smile, pretending to listen.

It should be Lizzie who they should be praising. She had healed him and so many other people, but nobody seemed to acknowledge her, except as Josie's best friend. Aggravation appeared on his face as he thought about Josie. She was like a...well kind of like a faithful puppy who followed him almost everywhere. An unwanted puppy. Chris comprehended on how to tell Josie to, putting it bluntly, get lost.

He didn't want to though; hurting a girl's feelings was not a constructive thought. But he just couldn't take her crap anymore. Chris brusquely told himself that he'd tell Josie on Monday next week. He was planning on what to say to Josie when he bumped into someone familiar.

"Casper! Haven't seen you all week!"

After all the female attention, he was glad to be talking to a guy for once this week.

"Hey! Enjoyed school?"

"Man, it was hell, you're so lucky you don't have to go" Chris exclaimed.

Casper gave him an amused smile, "Well, you better be pitying me then, coz I just graduated last year and I've spend 2 years in "hell"

Chris laughed and said sympathetically "And I thought being shot was the worst it could get"

Shaking his head Casper asked, "So, you going to the Summer Solstice dance tomorrow?"

Uurgh...that damn dance. Chris really didn't want to think about it. About 20 girls had asked him to be their date, Josie however, had asked him about 50 times. He didn't give any of them a straight answer, just muttered an "I'll think about it" before rushing away.

The only girl he wanted to go with, was, well...clearly not interested in him or stalking him either, which he had to admit was a good thing. He had hardly talked to Lizzie since his first day at the Academy. That didn't stop him from forgetting about her or looking at her in classes. He was even more mesmerized by her then before, and he always felt slightly shaky when she was near him.

He saw a hand waving up and down in front of his face.

"Chris, what's up with you? You were miles away," Casper asked with a bemused expression on his face. "And are you going to the dance or not?"

"Huh? Um...yeah I guess so" he replied still a bit perplexed.

* * *

Please review!

(Gets down on knees and begs)

Ok, I'm a little melodramatic...or maybe I'm just psycho....OR maybe I really want reviews??


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **L.J Smith you're the best... thank you Ms Smith! Anyway enough of that...new stuff MINE! Not new stuff NOT MINE! (point taken)

Lyrics Maroon 5 'She will be loved' (also not mine, duh) but I seriously love that song, if you haven't heard it you must!!

Thankyou to those who reviewed

**Kelly285- **Yeah Josie is annoying but she's heaps fun to write! :D and thanks for putting in the same review twice, though I guess that was a mistake?? ;)

**Galahad Cat- **Glad you like my story. Thankyou so much for readin!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Wake UP!!"

Yep, that was the first thing Lizzie heard on Saturday morning. Grudgingly she half-opened her eyes, to find herself staring at a very excitable Josie. Her best friend was literally jumping up and down. Her mind slowly registered the fact that today was the Summer Solstice Dance.

She groaned, that certainly explained why Josie had woken up earlier then her. It was the same routine every time there was a social event held. They went shopping for something appropriate to wear, followed by spending the rest of the day giving themselves a makeover.

Oh, what fun! Lizzie thought sarcastically, although she thoroughly enjoyed feeling good about her self-appearance and doing 'girly things', she didn't relish the fact that they had to devote an entire day to making themselves look lovely. She had tried again and again to explain to Josie that she couldn't see the point in wasting a whole day in doing that and buying new clothes every time there was a dance.

Whenever the argument started though, Josie would always say "I'm not taking no for an answer Lizzie, after all I've done for you. Is shopping and dressing up so much too much ask in return? Anyways, can you seriously tell me you don't like shopping?" Josie always knew which buttons to press with her and she would give in each time. Lizzie decided to keep her mouth shut about it today.

Josie thrust her clothes at her from where she was rummaging around in their closet. "Get changed now! Goddess it's already 10!" she rushed the nerves seeping through her voice. Lizzie grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Today was not the time to get Josie pissed; this was the 'most important day of my life' she quoted what her friend had told her. The dance was supposed to be Josie's first date with Chris, and Josie had made sure that everyone knew that. Why did Josie get everything? Chris coming into her life really made Lizzie realize, for the first time that she had always been in her best friend's shadow. It annoyed her when people came and talked to Josie and pretended that she didn't even exist. Oh goddess, I really am the green-eyed monster...

A sense of guilt formed in her mind. Lizzie didn't want to envy her friend; it was just something about Chris. She wanted to get to know him, and sometimes when she didn't see him for a long time, she felt like she would go crazy with longing. I'm just infatuated with him, that's it; Lizzie tried to make herself believe that.

With a sigh, she managed to push most of her feelings aside, opening the door of the bathroom; she announced carelessly "Let's go"

* * *

Chris woke up smiling, he'd had been dreaming about Lizzie, again. 

The girl seemed to occupy nearly all of his thoughts. His aim tonight at the dance was to talk to Lizzie, hear her sweet voice and to get to know her more. Perhaps even dance with her, if he could get away from Josie. And maybe...he continued thinking, the thing that happened when they first met would happen again. Chris still had no idea what it was, but it had been something out of this world. It was like an explosion, shattering all his worries and problems, and simply just holding on to Lizzie to stop himself falling. The funny thing about this 'thing' was that it was all in his mind and hers, melting into each other and he had felt closer to her in those few minutes than he had physically with anyone else.

It was also strange that he felt that he knew Lizzie like she was one of his closest friends, even though they had barely talked during the week. He felt comfortable and at ease when he talked to her too. Chris usually wasn't very good at making new friends, but it was very different with Lizzie. She and Casper were the ones who had help him adjust so well at Circle Daybreak. Not Josie, not any of the other girls, Chris knew they were just being friendly to him because of what he was on the outside.

"Oy Chris! You up?" someone yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah Casper, I am now! Thanks!" Chris yelled back derisively.

Pulling on his jeans and a spare t-shirt, he walked down the stairs, flexing his head from side to side. Casper was in the kitchen, waiting impatiently.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Good morning...oh wait, good _afternoon_," Casper said accusingly, pointing to the clock.

"Give me a break, I've had a crap week and its Saturday" Chris said defensively "Besides, what are you doing here anyways?"

Casper laughed at the incredulous expression on Chris's face. "The dance is tonight and you said you were going right?"

Chris rolled his eyes, what was all the fuss about going to a stupid dance? Besides going to see Lizzie of course. But he was really getting weary of being pestered with questions about tonight. "Yeah I'm going," he answered, sounding about as keen as someone who'd just been offered a job as a cleaner.

Casper dismissed his lack of enthusiasm, pulling out something from a bag. "This is what you're wearing tonight," he announced holding it up for Chris to see.

It was a black tuxedo.

"Tell me you're joking" Chris said horrified.

"No, you got to dress formal to Daybreak social events" Casper explains, seeing that Chris's expression had not altered, he added "Really, it's not that bad"

No, he thought, it wasn't that bad, it was terrible.

* * *

"Lizzie, look at that dress, Goddess! It's beautiful and sooo what I'm wearing tonight" Josie cried dragging Lizzie over to a shop window. 

That was about the tenth time Josie had said that about a dress. They'd gone to at least 15 stores, with Josie trying out the entire collection in each one, meaning they'd already been at the mall for 3 hours. Lizzie had already brought her dress and accessories in the first half hour, but Josie _needed_ to browse. "What's the fun in shopping if you just came and brought stuff and went home?" she had said when Lizzie started whining.

Lizzie followed her best friend into the store. Very expensive looking, she observed. She saw a couch outside the dressing rooms and headed toward it, feeling relived. Walking and waiting with your shopaholic of a best friend was exhausting. She watched as Josie grabbed the shop assistant, asking the petite brunette to get the dress from the display glass for her.

Closing her eyes, she tried to relax. Her mind strayed to Chris...again. No! She told herself. He's Josie's boyfriend. He doesn't like me that way. We're just friends. Then why do you thinking about him all the time? A nasty voice in her brain said.

"I've found it! The perfect dress for tonight! Oh Lizzie come see!" she heard Josie shriek sounding like she'd just won the lotto.

"Coming Jose!" she called back, lifting herself from the comfy couch and making her way towards Josie.

Josie looked stunning. She was wearing a light blue dress with delicate flower designs etched into the material. The dress reached down to the ground, covering her shoes.

"You look beautiful," Lizzie said truthfully with awe in her voice. She definitely meant it; the dress looked like it was made especially for Josie, and it suited her blonde hair and blue eyes perfectly.

Josie twirled around beaming, her eyes sparkling. "You think Chris will like it?" she asked eagerly. Lizzie felt a wrench at her heart. "He's going to love it Jose, and if he didn't he must be blind" she assured her friend. Josie beamed and gave her a tight hug.

Inside, her heart was breaking, this dress made everything seem so much real and official. All the feelings of resentment and regret welled up inside her and Lizzie had a sudden impulse to rip the dress off Josie and tear it to a million pieces.

Goddess, what's wrong with me? Lizzie thought. She was going crazy with jealousy; she knew it had gotten really bad, because in all of her life she had never had thoughts about purposely hurting someone, above all Josie. She was a healer! And she wanted to hurt her best friend.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she had to get away from Josie. Making up that she was feeling sick, Lizzie grabbed her shopping bags and raced out of the mall, leaving Josie standing there speechless.

* * *

Chris looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

He had to admit, the tuxedo didn't look bad. It was just more comfortable wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked at the time.

5:50pm.

Grabbing his coat, he hurried out the door, to find Casper and a group of his friends waiting for him. He recognized some of them, but their names were a blurry in his head. He walked up to Casper, who had his arm linked with a brunette wearing a very revealing jade-green dress. Another witch...

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Casper gave a dazed smile, engrossed by his partner. "Let's go"

* * *

It was magnificent. The ballroom had been transformed into a swirl of reds, yellows and green, the traditional colors for the Summer Solstice. 

Streamers were strung everywhere and as Lizzie glanced up, she smiled, astounded by what she saw. They had bewitched the ceiling to have the moon shining on one side of the room, complete with stars and wispy clouds, and on the other side was the sun, shining ever so brightly, illuminating the stage and the band which were playing a modern song.

She had doubted whether to attend the dance or not. The image of Josie in her dress still blazing in her mind, she imagined Josie and Chris having fun and being cute nearly made her decide not to come. But she had promised Josie she'd tag along and she didn't want to abandon her best friend, even if she was angry.

After ditching the shopping trip, she had come home and let the tears of rejection and jealousy trickle down her cheeks. She had tried so hard to put her feelings aside her. The sound of his voice, the structure of his face and his dark ruffled hair and his eyes, the sparkly green of a thousand gems.

Lizzie malcontented, furiously wiping the streaming tears from her eyes. She had taken the fastest shower, and pulled on her dress, not even being careful not to rip it, which luckily she didn't. She was finished doing make-up by 30 minutes and basically just rushed to the hall, and she knew she had done that just to avoid confronting Josie.

Someone was ticking off names at the entrance. Lizzie distinctly heard "Welcome Josie, you look beautiful" Spinning around, she saw Josie once again in her dress and was stung by the wounded expression on her face.

"Lizzie!" she yelled, since she was at the far-end of the massive room.

She run over to her, which had to be extremely difficult, since she was wearing glittering blue high heels and the dress looked like it was likely to rip at any moment.

Panting heavily, face a flushed color Josie said, "What happened this afternoon Josie? All you alright?"

Lizzie felt a stab of guilt; she had acted like such a bitch to Josie, when she was being so considerate and caring. It wasn't her fault that Chris didn't like her that way. She silently vowed that she would try to be nice and unobtrusive for tonight. It was Josie's big chance to make a good impression and she really didn't want to spoil her best friend's date.

Smiling self-assuredly, she patted Josie on the shoulder and confidently told her that she was fine, to not worry about her and instead have a great time.

Josie looked relieved. Suddenly her eyes glazed over in a look that Lizzie knew too well. She followed her gaze to the people standing at the entrance.

Chris had arrived.

* * *

They had finally arrived. 

He looked around the spectacular room. Summer Solstice was one of the witch festivals celebrating the promises of good fortune. He saw oak trees and roses, purely symbolic to the male dominance in this fastidious celebration.

It was crowded already, it seemed like everyone had been invited to the dance, not merely the students. Chris tried to find Lizzie among the couples on the dance floor and around the refreshment stands. This proved to be tricky, since the room was so packed full of people.

He glimpsed platinum hair and beside her was Lizzie, looking luscious in a pastel pink dress with ruffles and thin straps. Her sweeping light brown hair had been curled at the ends and fell past her shoulders. She looked extraordinary, but as he looked closer, he was mystified to see a troubled expression, which she was trying to hide.

Curious, he walked over to her, with Josie shrieking hysterically "You look so hot in a tux!" while snaking her arm around his own. Who did this girl think she was? His girlfriend? He tried to hide his displeasure by smiling inconvincibly.

* * *

Chris did look hot in a tux, although she didn't see the point in telling everyone the obvious. She looked at Josie pointedly, but she predicated that she couldn't get her best friend's attention if she was wearing a chicken suit and flapping her wings in her face. 

She could feel his gaze on her. It was completely puzzlingly why his eyes keep straying to her when he'd already got Josie. Lizzie couldn't complain though, maybe he was trying to stop the shame from showing on his face. Josie was very embarrassing at times.

The music drifted and a slow-paced song started. Lizzie recognized it as Maroon 5's She will be loved. One of her favorite songs at the moment, the people in the band were all human, but the music was fantastic. She remembered telling Josie to play this song at her funeral, if she was ever in some horrific and tragic accident.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Lizzie couldn't help the smile spreading across her face and her feet swaying to the soothing song. She really felt like dancing, everything was perfect, she just needed a dance partner. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and was startled when she heard someone talking to her.

"Lizzie?" Chris's voice was tentative.

She turned around, and was immediately captured by those sapphire-green eyes.

"Would you like to dance?"

* * *

Ooooh! Will Chris and Lizzie be together AT last? Tune in next time...and while you're waiting REVIEW as many times as you want!! ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **I wish it was mine, but it's not...(crys hysterically) but on the bright side I own the newbies :D

Thankyous and fluffy teddy bears to:

**JasmineIIII- **Thanz 4 readin n yes, there is romance in dis. Sorry 2 keep u waitin :b

**Nytsua-** (grins stupidly) gee thanx and I hope I haven't left u hangin 2 long

**Katysays22- **Ta da! next chapter and yes I am cruel (excellent) :) thanku 4 reviewing (showers u with flower petals)

**Raven-** I know, I know Orlando Bloom _is _hotter. But I just wanted Chris 2 b supa-hot n who's hotter than Orlando? ;)

**Galahad Cat- **What hav I done? (screws face up) Everybody hates Josie. (evil grin) Yeah, someone likes Maroon 5 2 other than me. U rock!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Lizzie stared blankly at him.

Had she heard right? Why would he ask me when Josie was right there beside him? Maybe he's playing us both or he feels sorry for me. The defiant voice in her mind told her firmly to stop thinking about it and do something.

"Me?" she asked cautiously, sounding as wimpy as a newborn kitten.

Chris nodded, bending his head down and was suddenly very interested in his shiny black shoes. No, this was too weird, she thought bewildered. Was Chris being shy? Without thinking she bent down too and peered at his face. Electric shivers spread through her as she got closer and was dumbfounded by the crimson of his face.

He must have seen her looking at him though, because the next moment, he had straightened up, cheeks still slightly red and held out a hand to her, which she thought, was very chivalrous. Lizzie placed a delicate hand on his and everything fell apart.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. She thought as the people, music, colors became faint and fuzzy; the vibrantly pink haze engulfed her once again. She was falling with nobody else to hold onto except Chris.

Floating summarily, she was dimly aware that Chris had his arms around her waist and was holding her incredibly close. This was right. _They _belonged together despite what she had thought earlier.

_We do belong together Lizzie._

She heard the whisper in her mind and those simple five words gave Lizzie the peace that she hadn't been feeling the whole week. What had kept her from this happiness? The kind that could only be experienced by two people who were completely right for each other? The thought nagged at the corner of her mind; relentlessly she tried to push it out. The burdens had fallen from her shoulders. There were no tribulations here in this sanctuary. Nothing to tear them apart...

* * *

_Is this heaven?_

He heard her soft laugh and tightened his arms around her, resting his weary head in the space between her head and her shoulder. Slowly he raised his hand and stroked her silky brown hair, tangling his fingers in the curls.

"Lizzie! Get off my boyfriend!"

Whoever disrupted this serene moment was going to pay, he thought mournfully, as he felt Lizzie pulling away from him...again.

The surroundings all returned to him at once, so quick it was like someone had flicked on a light switch. Lizzie was holding her head as a hissing Josie screamed at her.

"I can't believe you'd do that to me! You knew that he was MY boy and you still had to snatch him away didn't you? You deceiving, shrewd..." Josie paused, shaking with anger, her face a ghastly purplish color. She appeared to be thinking of a word filthy enough to express her rage.

"SLUT" she screamed, lifting her hand to slap Lizzie.

Acting impulsively he stepped between the two and seized Josie's hand before it came down.

"I am _not_ your boy and I never was. And if you ever insult or upset Lizzie again in any way, I'll personally break every single bone in your body" he said softly but with sheer coldness, that shocked even himself.

Josie gave a feeble and frightened sob, glancing at Lizzie for defense. When she received none, she clutched her dress and ran out, tears leaking from her eyes.

* * *

Slut.

The word reverted around Lizzie's mind. How could Josie, her almost sister say such a horrendous thing about her? The pain made her clutch her heart involuntarily. Everything had changed and Lizzie knew nothing was ever going to be the same between them again.

She was hurting so much emotionally, expatiating the tears to flow at any second. They didn't come. Her eyes were dry and burning with detestation, which overtook the sadness. Closing her eyes resignedly, she felt Chris's hands on her shoulders, the warm touch soaking her skin. Tingles of comfort applied by the firmness and protectiveness in which he held her.

Temporarily relaxing, she took a deep breath, then another, then another. She couldn't handle this. Lizzie had never been brave and tough even if she was a powerful witch, whenever she felt she couldn't handle life, she would flee. Unbeknownst to the fact that however far she ran, eventually she'd have to come back and the problem would still be there.

Lizzie ran now, nearly tripping in her high heels. Not really seeing anything at all, other than the door. The escape. The shortcut and easy way out in life. Freedom. She burst through the doors, running distractedly down corridors. Finally coming to a stop on the floor of her and Josie's room.

It dawned on her that Josie would probably be in there, and without a second thought rushed back down the flight of the stairs. She had no idea where she was going. Anywhere. Just to get away from the predicaments, the throbbing pains and the look on Josie's face when she had called her that fowl name.

Not even watching what direction she was heading she blindly ran straight into someone.

She felt the familiar sparks that flew and recognized who it was before he spoke.

"You run really fast, you know that?" Chris panted, breathing heavily from chasing her and wiping away the beads of sweat on his forehead. He had a concerned expression on his face and his eyes swept over her timidly, making sure she was really ok.

Moving so fast, Lizzie didn't get a chance to reply, he wrapped his arms around her, giving off waves of anxiety and relief that he had found her.

"I'm sorry Lizzie," he whispered in her hair repeatedly.

Her hand stroked his hair affectionately. "What are you sorry for?"

Feeling the sense of her troubles slipping away, at least for a while, she calmed down and looked in his emerald eyes, which seemed to be blazing in the darkness.

"I should never have led Josie on, and I should have told her, but I was afraid. I never wanted to hurt anybody. She just kept hanging around and..." he realized he was babbling and stopped giving her a sheepish grin.

"So you're saying that you were interested in me all along?" Lizzie asked, her mouth twitching, trying to suppress the joy that was flowing through her.

Chris rolled his eyes and picked her up, off the ground. "I don't think I have to answer that"

Giggling, like a little child she kicked her feet in the air, faking a fit.

"Please, I'll do anything! Don't take me to the electric chair! I'm too young to die!"

He chuckled and Lizzie secretly admired the fact that she could make him laugh.

* * *

Lizzie was carried to his apartment, mainly because there was nowhere else to go, everyone was still at the dance.

Grinning jubilantly, he opened the door. Lizzie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You live _here?_" she exclaimed stunned.

He looked around his enormously spacious room and just couldn't resist smirking "Don't tell me I have a more _superior_ room compared to yours."

Lizzie frowned, a glint of envy in her aqua eyes.

"This is outrageous! You've only just come here for a week and you get all this? I have one room with two beds and one closet _and_ I have to share a bathroom! No TV or any from of entertainment or..." she stuck out her lip and started whining like a two-year old.

"It's not fair!" she cried and unable to retain the mockery act, burst out laughing.

The laughter was contagious and soon he started laughing as well.

* * *

Lizzie threw her hands in the air in disbelief.

Three couches! Why the hell would one person need three couches for? She ran over and flopped herself on one. Velvety soft. Circle Daybreak must really hate her and Josie for giving them that crappy room, and Chris this..this mansion. How very palatable. She thought sardonically.

A twinge of spite coasted into her thoughts, which were easily forgotten by the pull of her heart as she felt Chris collapse next to her. Her heart was beating rapidly; she'd never been at a guy's apartment before. It was both thrilling and nerve wrecking.

"You can come and stay here anytime you like," he said suggestively, his eyes intensely green.

Lizzie laughed again, shifting her head and resting it on his shoulder. It felt so comfortable being with Chris, like she could do or say anything and he would still accept her for who she was. It was a great feeling. One that Lizzie hadn't experienced often.

His arms wrapped around her and it made her feel so secure. Nothing could harm them right now. She had felt so vulnerable, despairing about Josie all week. All her life it was always her who was understanding and thoughtful when Josie was having a bad day. She was the one who held people when they needed comfort and reassurance. Josie did care about her (well, maybe not anymore) but she never was a sensitive person.

It was good to feel safe. Even better, when she could actually feel the kindness radiating from Chris as he held her close. Their minds were already melting together and she found herself back in a green field with thousands upon thousands of red roses around her. It was a breath-taking sight.

_I think I'm in your mind again Lizzie._

This time she wasn't afraid. He wanted Chris to see, to understand.

_Look. _She thought plainly and took down the shields, opening her mind completely to him.

Lizzie felt him probing her. Delicately examining her thoughts. All of a sudden, she was taken to a place she remembered so undoubtedly.

* * *

Chris felt himself being transported into Lizzie's mind. With a thud, he landed sprawled on a concrete ground with weeds growing from the slits in the cracked stone.

He lifted his head to find himself staring at a little girl with sleek gold plaited hair that hung limply on either side of her face. She was playing skip rope with another girl that looked similar to her. Her sister, maybe? He peered closer at the girl and was startled to find himself trapped in those uniquely greenish-blue eyes.

Lizzie.

Before he could contemplate this though, a shiny silvery-blue Porsche pulled up next to where he stood. Overtaken with curiosity, he didn't falter as he walked meticulously to the car and tapped on a tinted window.

"Hello?"

Nothing happened, not even a retort for him to get lost. I must be in one of her memories, he assumed. That explained why he had seen Lizzie when she was only 5 years old at the most.

Chris watched as two people got out of the car. He gasped unwillingly. The shocks just kept coming huh?

There stood a handsome young man, who looked in his late twenties, with mahogany hair blowing in the wind and piercing green eyes, dressed in a black tailored suit.

Jivott Redfern, his father.

A few of his business friends were standing with him, also dressed in the same way. The eerie thing about it though was they all looked dangerous and he disliked the flash of silver in their eyes.

Young Lizzie and her sister gave a yelp and scurried into the old brick house. Chris watched as his father and his associates moved closer and closer to the house. What are they doing? He thought alarmingly.

A few silent minutes passed, Chris was getting more and more distressed as he saw a few of the vampires finger things in their jackets. Things that looked suspiciously like guns.

The door of the house swung open unexpectedly, and a man with flaxen colored-hair walked out. "What do you want?" he snarled, a look of contempt and fear in his violet eyes.

"Just tending to business matters" Jivott answered perfectly calm, as if he did this kind of thing all the time. Signaling to his fellow vampires closer, they formed a secure circle around the man standing outside his home.

"Business? I don't want anything to do with any you!" violet-eyes shouted, narrowing his eyes. He looked really frightened now, and Chris saw the man's hands twitching fretfully. Chris felt a stab of sympathy for this guy, business _didn't_ sound good at all.

One of the vampire thugs clasped the front of violet-eye's shirt and shook him violently.

"You ought to be more polite to your superiors, witch" Jivott sneered, his jade eyes dancing with amusement. Chris was taken aback, in all of his life at Plyton; he had never known his father to be so vindictive. Wait, _witch_? He looked at the trembling witch carefully. Shit, he cursed silently. This was Lizzie's dad.

"And it _is _our business, unfortunately. Us vampires loathe traitors. Especially witches who run off and join Circle Daybreak!"

Jivott slapped the witch's face severely, causing Lizzie's dad to flinch.

The commotion must have attracted the people inside the house, because the next moment a pretty woman stepped out next to the witch.

Lizzie's mother. Chris acknowledged straight away, those same unforgettable greenish-blue eyes. The petite woman placed herself beside her spouse and stood bravely, her stare blazing with ferocity. Chris couldn't help but respect this valiant woman.

"Why come for us? We're certainly not the first family of witches to join Circle Daybreak!" she inquired, placing a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Dear, you know _why. _Your family, particularly you, may be one of the most powerful groups of witches of all the Night World. We surely don't want Circle Daybreak to attain your alliance." Jivott drawled, a vicious smile twisting on his face.

The woman suddenly looked very drained. No! Chris thought hastily. Don't give up...

She didn't.

Unpredictably, she cupped a ball of golden-red fire in her palm, without dithering she threw it at the nearest vampire. The leech was caught off-guard and the fire got him on the shoulder blade, scorching the black suit through to his skin making it a burnt brownish-yellow color.

Then everything happened at a blink of an eye. But to Chris it seemed an eternity, he watched helplessly as his father took out a gleaming silvery gun and fired not once but twice at Lizzie's mother, who slumped to the ground, blood trickling down the side of her mouth. It was so gory and brutal, but still he could still see her trying weakly to gather another ball of witchfire.

It was a futile attempt, and he watched the courageous woman take one last breath before becoming still and lifeless.

Grief welled up inside him and he felt himself shaking with horror and abhorrence.

Jivott spoke up, his gaze fixed upon the remaining witch, who was now hyperventilating on the ground, he sounded cold and detached. "I didn't kill you, because I wanted to let you feel the suffering of your wife's death. You're a disgrace witch; standing there and just letting me end her precious life, you deserve to die and now I'm granting you that favor"

Holding the gun to the witch's shaky head and leaning close to his face Jivott whispered one last thing, "Let this be an example to other witches who are stupid enough to deceive the Night World" and fired.

Lizzie's dad was dead before he hit the ground.

It didn't end there though.

Just when Chris thought worst was over, he spotted a little boy opening the door of the Porsche and scrambling out.

He was staring at himself at age 5.

* * *

Shocked or jumping in excitement? Whateva just review! Plz tell me if u want me to put more lyrics in and if you think Chris rocks or you hate him. Tell me!!:) And if u don't get anythin plz ask me. Thank y'all :-) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

This is bad, Chris thought.

He knew that he couldn't have done anything if he had tried to stop the brutality and bloodshed. Head spinning, he tried to recall this moment of his life. It was hopeless though; at such an early age he had been exposed to numerous amounts of terrible things. To identify a particular murder by his father was impossible.

Heaving a sigh, he continued to stare with melancholy at his younger self, running towards the merciless vampire, who he was ashamed to call his father and being lifted into the air.

"Chris, my boy, what do we do to witches who are disloyal to the Night World?" Jivott asked enthusiastically.

"Bang, Bang, Bang!" the little boy replied, grinning back at his father, who patted him on the shoulder proudly.

Chris cringed. This was wrong. How could I have been so pitiless, it was uncanny . His five-year old self had no sympathy or fear in those green eyes. How much had he changed since then? The boy he murdered at Plyton, how incredulous that he didn't even know that his name or even regretted his actions.

But now, for the first time in his life, he changed his perspective on harming others, even vermin.

The scene was disappearing and he found himself back in the grassy field with Lizzie.

_Now you understand why I didn't want to show you this before._

Panic spread through Chris. Did Lizzie know that his father was the murderer that had changed her life and made her an orphan? As fearful as he was of telling her the truth, he knew he had to and gathered his strength, pushing Lizzie out of his mind. He wanted to tell her face-to-face, not in this place filled with harmony and tranquility.

As he felt himself being separated from her and obtained into his body once more, he quickly pulled away from a shocked and grief-stricken Lizzie.

Heart racing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"I was the boy in your memory" Chris said deep anguish in his eyes.

* * *

Lizzie heard the words being spoken, but she couldn't register it. What was Chris talking about? If he was the boy in her reminiscence, then surely he would've known who the dark-haired parasite was. The one who had killed mum and dad.

Oh dear Goddess. He couldn't. Not her beloved Chris. Why couldn't it have been anyone else? She started getting delirious and hadn't even realized she was trembling.

"Chris, please don't joke about things like this," she said nervously, already falling into denial.

"Lizzie, the boy was me and...and the man who killed your parents, he was my father"

Gasping and clutching her heart, Lizzie felt like a thousand knives had just pierced into her. All her emotions were out of control and she felt herself shaking Chris aggressively.

"You're lying! You're lying! I hate you, why are you doing this to me?" she asked sounding feverish. The world had suddenly filled with despair. She could see the genuineness in those eyes and his expression. Feel his repentance and anguish.

This made her feel more inadequate. I should forgive him, she told herself. Easier said then done. Her thoughts rolled back to that dreadful event.

Lizzie and her sister Annette had fled into the house when they saw the car approach and confronted their parents about it. She didn't understand why her mum was screaming and dad walked so obstinately outside. Mum had hugged us both and told us she loved us, she was foreboding their fate. Lizzie was so scared, what was happening? Why were people shouting outside? She had thought as mum kissed their foreheads and commanded them to run for their lives, going out the back door. It was the last thing her mother ever said to her.

The sisters didn't obey; they were struck by fright, not daring to move an inch. Staring out the living room window, Lizzie and Annette saw everything that transpired. Only when they heard their front door slam onto the ground and the sound of footsteps coming closer to them, did they take off, running as fast as their little feet could carry them.

* * *

What did you expect? For her to be jumping up and down in joy? Chris thought as he attempted to calm Lizzie down, who was distraught.

It cut him to pieces to see her like this. Her eyes were unfocused, as if she was not seeing anything at all. As if she was in her own little world, unwilling to let reality sink in. Not that he could blame her. Lizzie always seemed to have rainy days. And he wanted so much, to take the hurting away. To just hold her in his arms and tell her everything he said was a lie.

He couldn't though; lying would do nobody any good.

Lizzie stood up hastily and stormed out the door, slamming it shut.

He wanted to go after her, but knew it would be a futile move. She needed some space.

What have you done Redfern? It's over between you and Lizzie. You ruined it, you and your family. His thoughts swirled around and he let the fact be accepted by his mind. Lizzie and I can never be together. Closing his eyes, he let the sorrow of his tears cascade down his face.

* * *

She was running again. To get away from the facts, the pain, the hurting. Just to be alone.

What was going to happen now? Who can I turn to? Was it over with Chris? Could she really stand to be with someone whose father had ended her parent's lives and changed hers forever? Unanswered questions floated in her mind as she ran to the nearest elevator.

Her fingers trailed over all the buttons of numbers. Too distracted to pick a particular level, she pressed every single button, which took a while; it was Thierry's mansion after all.

Sinking to the ground, she curled up in the corner, putting her head on her knees. The feeling of anger had evaporated and was replaced by a sense of gloom. Chris, he was everything to me. He was the first guy I ever liked in that way. The world was so twisted, why had she fallen for him? It was like a very horrible version of Romeo and Juliet.

She realized she still wanted to be with Chris and was washed with guiltiness. It would be so disrespectful if they still stayed together after she had learnt what his family had done to hers. But however hard she tried; she couldn't stop thinking of him. His protectiveness, the warmth and the intimacy of the mind meld.

Frustrated tears rolled down her cheeks and she silently wept, for what seemed like the thousandth time this week.

* * *

Chris stirred from where he lay on the couch, trying to sleep.

It was impossible though. How could he sleep knowing that Lizzie hated him and probably never wanted to see or talk to him again? Thinking of the moment they had shared. How her expression changed from happiness to suffering.

Just then he heard a scraping noise near the doorway. Blinking in the dimness of the living room, he sat up and extended his senses, his eyes adjusting to the dark.

He distinctly heard the doorknob being twisted open and a slam as the door swung into the wall. Was it Lizzie? The hope vanished as he heard heavy boots walking into the apartment.

"Damn, this is a nice place" came a voice that Chris thought he'd never hear again.

But what the hell was he doing here. Hang on; there was more than one person. Could it be? He soundlessly walked to the light switch, flicking the switch so the whole downstairs flooded with artificial light.

It was them.

His gang. Blaine, Ashton, Sam, Izzie, Gemini and Topaz. They were all here and grinning as they spotted him.

"Chris!" the girls screamed, running over to hug him. The guys nodded and thumped him on the shoulder. "Hey Redfern, how's it going?"

He stared wordlessly at them all. "How did you guys get here?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

Sam bit her lip, looking around at the others. "You see Chris, we need you to come back with us to Plyton. We all thought you were dead and..." she faltered, unable to go on.

"What she's trying to say is, now that we know you're alive and Kane's gang thinks you're dead, you can come back to Plyton." Blaine finished patting Sam on the shoulder.

Everybody looked at Chris, beseeching his answer. No, he couldn't go back. This was where he belonged with Lizzie...A nasty thought crawled into his brain. You're not with her anymore are you and you probably never will be again.

"What if we run into Kane's gang" he asked, making excuses to avoid leaving Circle Daybreak.

"If they mess with you, we're take care of them, don't worry" Blaine replied confidently, and a hint of his old stubbornness and take-charge attitude in his voice.

Chris heaved a sigh. He didn't know what to do. It felt like he was losing control of his life with all the choices that were thrown in his face. Glancing up, he saw apprehension and importunate in his friend's faces.

"You do want to leave Circle Daybreak, don't you?" Blaine asked, by the tone of his voice it was a statement rather than a question.

"I..." he begun. He couldn't tell them. They would never understand the way he felt and besides he didn't feel like sharing his personal life and the atrocity of what had drove Lizzie away.

"Ok" he answered sullenly. Weighing the pros and cons in his mind. There was his gang, his family and Annabel. Annabel, why didn't I think about her before? He thought.

As they stepped out of his apartment, Chris seriously wondered if he was making the right choice.

* * *

The elevator doors opened for the 12th time.

Lizzie had stayed there, crying out the anger and misery. Her eyes felt sore, and she was sure they were puffy and red.

"Lizzie? Is that you?" someone asked, "What happened?"

She unwillingly lifted her head to find herself staring at a familiar vampire.

Shaking away the confusion she wiped the tears from her eyes. "James?"

"Yes, thanks for such an _enthusiastic _greeting" he replied sarcastically.

Laughing, mainly because she was relieved to find a friend, she stood up and hugged him.

"Ok, that's more like it" James said sounding surprised and giving her an awkward pat on the back. "What's wrong?"

Lizzie felt like unloading all her problems to him. Someone who cared about her and would understand her problems. She stared at James for a while, although he was a great and empathetic person, it was still pretty difficult to talk to a guy about the problems she had throughout this week.

Than the answer came to her.

"James, can you take me to see Poppy?" she asked, noting the vampire's expression instantly changing to relief. Obviously, he was relieved that she hadn't answered. She was pretty sure he didn't enjoy listening and counseling girls and dealing with their issues.

The vampire earnestly took her hand and led her to Poppy's room.

* * *

Please make me finish the story by clickin that button on the left hand side. Thankyou!!!!!!!

AND plz tell me if you see any mistakes, I know I'm dum, so help me out.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this has taken so long, well longer than usual anyways. I hope, hope it is nearly finished. But I can't be sure, coz when I hav an idea it just ends up in the story whether I like it or not.

Anyways I still don't own NightWorld...

Thankyous and lollypops to:

**Galahad Cat- **What would I do without you? Thanx again 4 seeing yet another mistake and for staying tuned. :) :)

**6 is scared if 7-** Well here's chapter 9, it took me awhile (whacks self on the head). Thanks for still readin!!

**Monique- **(sighs) I know, I know. but remember this is fanfiction and here I'm allowed to b as stupid as I want!!(evil laugh) Thanz anywayz

**Me-**You gotta read NightWorld!!! It's the best series. Thanx 4 reviewin!!

**Katysays22- **You rock!! That was a really nice review, and I keep re-readin it coz it makes me happy!!!! (ok, I will stop being crazy now) :)

**JasmineIII- **yes I think you should get ur own account. Even if you don't write your own stories, u'll find its easier to access ur fav stories by just loggin in. Thanx 4 readin!

**Raven- **Oh no!!! Orlando Bloom is getting married?? :( :( (crys hysterically) to who?? Sorry but I forget the name. On the bright side, Drew Fuller isn't married yet...(grins) Thanx 4 readin! :)

**Emba- **Yup, gotta admit, I loved writin the action scenes, coz I can just visualise the violence (twisted smile) Glad you liked my story!

Thankyou all, you guys inspire me! (Ok, sounds corny, but oh well) :) :) :) (love the smilies!)

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

Poppy's room was enormous. As Lizzie stepped in, she literally felt like she had gone back to the sixties, the time of the hippies. With brightly strung posters of rainbows with sayings like 'don't worry, be happy' and rainbow-dyed cloth on the furniture, it was almost too cheerful.

"What's with Poppy's apartment?" she asked hiding a look of disgust as she spotted a poster of a hippie at Woodstock who was obviously high.

She heard James sigh, "It's not just Poppy's place, it's mine too, sadly" he shrugged his shoulders when he saw the skeptical look on Lizzie's face. "We've been redecorating for ages, this week is Hippie week, yay" he said with so much sarcasm that she couldn't help laughing.

"Jamie, is that you? I thought you were going to get my purse that I left at the dance?"

Poppy walked in wearing pajamas with hearts imprinted all over it, and slippers with rabbit heads on it. Her flaming red hair was messy and she was rubbing her eyes. She must have been asleep, she thought feeling culpable.

"Hey...Elizabeth? What are you doing here?"

Lizzie was relieved that Poppy didn't sound particularly angry, a little annoyed but happy. That was what she liked about the red-haired vampire. She was always optimistic, friendly and outgoing. When she had first come to live at headquarters, Poppy was one of the first to greet and welcome her whole-heartily.

"Um...Lizzie needs to talk to you" James explained, then darted to the door "I'm going to get your purse now, okay?" he said and ran out not waiting for a reply. James was so sweet; he always seemed to do everything Poppy told him to and they always got on so well with each other. She had noticed that sometimes they even finished each other's sentences.

"What's wrong Lizzie, come on, spill" she said flopping on a couch, patting the space next to her.

She walked over and sat down. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure about telling Poppy, she was a really good listener and gave good advice, but Lizzie didn't like recounting her memory of the worst day of her life. Looking up, she saw concern and worry in Poppy's eyes.

Reluctantly, she explained everything that had happened during the week. The dream, Josie, Chris and her memory. Poppy proved to be a very patient listener, nodding and patting her shoulder sympathetically.

When she told her about the sparks she felt with Chris, Poppy gasped, excitedly in a strange way. "Really? That's fantastic" she exclaimed, grabbing her hands and shaking them.

Now Lizzie was really puzzled. "What do you mean?"

The excitement from Poppy's face faded a little, replaced by a perplexed expression.

"You don't know?"

Annoyance filled her mind. How would she know? What was Poppy talking about? She felt frustrated that Poppy had said that as if she _should_ know. She understood perfectly when she heard what Poppy said next.

"You and Chris are soulmates".

* * *

Plyton.

He was home at last, but a feeling of regret kept nagging him in his mind. Feelings of losing Lizzie, who he could not stop thinking about. Honestly, he didn't want to be back home, Circle Daybreak had done him such a big favor, and it was really disrespectful just running away and neglecting the vows that he took. But mostly, Lizzie was the reason why it didn't feel right being away.

Chris was certain that he wanted to be with her, but he knew he couldn't. Even here, miles and miles away, he could still picture her. Her light hair, the structure of her face, her glittering aqua eyes and the look on her face when he told her that it was his father. He shut his eyes briefly, willing to forget about it.

The gang had accompanied him back to his house. Opening the door, he glanced around the familiar room, which he had been in ever since he was born. As he made his way upstairs, he saw someone sprinting towards him.

Annabel. How he missed her. Wrapping his arms strongly around his sister, he murmured, "It's so good to see you sis"

He had a muffled giggling sound and then "Chris, I _can't_ breathe!"

Amused, he released his hold, though keeping his hands clamped to her shoulder. "How are you Annie?" he asked, using her nickname. His eyes focused on her. From the time he'd been gone, she looked weaker, covered up with the big smile splashed across her face.

"_Great_" she drawled sarcastically. "A guy sexually harasses me at a party, my brother bashes him up, a gun gets shoved against my head and then I find my brother has killed him and gone off and ditched me" she said, folding her arms together and narrowing her eyes.

Chris let out his breath exasperatedly. It was unbelievable that her sister was angry with him for something he did to protect her. Although, the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced he did act too callously that night.

Annabel must have seen the expression on his face, because the next moment, she seemed to forget what she had said and threw her arms around him.

"I know you did it for me" she whispered "but don't you ever leave me again"

Baffled, he couldn't reply. This was one of those heartfelt moments that he liked sharing with his younger sibling. They had always got on well, now that he had been away from her; he realized that sometimes he was too overprotective of his sister.

She needed space to grow up, to experience things for herself. Since their parents let them do whatever they pleased, spoiling them rotten, Chris had felt it was his duty to keep Annabel safe. Thinking of that he thought of his father, who was one of the most ruthless vampires in the Night World. Everyone hated him, even his own fellow vampires, but nobody could doubt that he was one of the most powerful lamias.

Droning idling about her schoolwork, friends and what happened on TV, he studied Annabel once more. There beside her temple was a bruise. Realizing it was the mark the gun had made on her head, he felt a wave of fury. Annabel was a harmless and kind girl, who even defended human slaves, when she heard brutal comments made about them.

Lizzie and her would be good friends. The thought came so abruptly that he was surprised. No, don't think about Lizzie, she doesn't want you. Pushing the feelings of lament and heartbrokenness out, he summoned the thought that made him slightly more cheerful.

He was back at Plyton with his gang and Annabel, who he would never desert again.

* * *

Instead of the "What?" she was expecting herself to say she ended up saying, "I should have known"

Poppy peered at her cautiously "Don't be ashamed of it, lots of others have soulmates too"

"Who?" she asked.

"Me and James" she answered with a smile on her face. The obvious things just kept coming didn't they? She felt as if she had been staring at the facts all along, but was just too stupid to realize it. Finding herself rolling her eyes, she stopped. She knew she must have looked sheepish, because Poppy started laughing.

Lizzie joined in, because it was such a weird situation. After about 5 minutes, they stopped, finally realizing James was home and was giving them a very befuddled look.

"Don't worry James, we're not crazy" Poppy said, leaning her head to the side.

"Sure..." he muttered before walking into a room and closing the door hastily.

The made-vampire stuck out her tongue out in an immature way, and then turned back to Lizzie. "You still want to be with him, don't you?"

Did she? After all the pain he had caused her? She knew the answer already, but she wanted to be sure. Figuring that she would be more emotionally unstable without Chris she answered, "Yes, I want to"

Poppy clapped her hands together. "Phew, for a moment there, you got me scared. Lizzie you have to understand he is your soulmate. Your other half. The one other person in the world that is perfect in every way for you. The one who completes you..."

"Ok, ok I get it" she said cutting her friend off. If she wasn't convinced if she still wanted to be with Chris, she was now. No need to hear the corniest speech in the world. That wasn't the real reason why she had interrupted. No, it was because what Poppy had said was true, all of it; she could feel it even now. And it scared her.

She felt Poppy probing her, knowing that her friend knew what she was feeling. Did she want to be Chris's other half forever? Why was the thought so terrible? It wasn't really. You idiot! It's because you're afraid of commitment. This of course was a big commitment too.

They ended up watching DVDs in James's state-of-the-art entertainment room. The room was very futuristic; everything seemed to be in metallic colors. "James told Thierry he needed a room like this, especially for his massive CD collection" Poppy explained.

Staying up all night, they watched Poppy's whole romatic movies collection. Which wasn't very helpful to her, as she kept putting herself in the lead female character's position. She especially liked watching 'A Walk to Remember', although her and Poppy both burst into tears at the ending. Life was much more complicated than a movie.

But sometimes, she wished relationships were simple.

* * *

He was walking with her along the beach.

The light breeze ruffled and swirled her hair, which was even lighter in the sunlight. The sand was like shimmering crystals at her feet. Her bluish-green eyes glittered as she looked at him, making his heart beat a little faster.

"Chris, I..." she said softly, bending her head down as if troubled. His heart swelled with pining and protectiveness as he took her in his arms. He wanted to keep her safe.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Quit hugging me!"

Chris stared outright confused as Lizzie's face faded and was transformed into Blaine?

He opened his eyes and it was indeed his best friend. Mortified, he let go and jumped out of his bed, feeling disgusted. What a horrible end to his dream. "What are you doing here?" he asked with more anger and humiliation than he would have preferred, seeping through.

"I'm taking you to Izzie's house okay?, and calm down with your fantasies" Blaine answered, ducking as Chris threw an annoyed punch at him. Today was Monday, so of course there was a gang meeting. How could he have forgotten?

"Get out!" he yelled as he opened his closet, looking through the mess to find a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Blaine smirked and walked out, slamming the door. Chris was not a morning person and his best friend knew all too well. Blaine would always purposely provoke him when he was grumpy, just to see how mad he would get.

He got ready quickly, but Blaine still wore an impatient expression on his face, probably just to infuriate him.

The car ride to Izzy's house was full of talk as Blaine filled him in on what parties he had been to. Funny how they had continued their lives as usual after he left. Did his going to Daybreak have any impact on Blaine and the others?

* * *

The summer holidays had started.

It took a while for Lizzie to remember what she was doing in Poppy's living room the next day. She had continued watching the movies until 2am and had fallen asleep while 'Titanic' had been on.

She groaned. It was the holidays, but she still had so much to do today. Firstly, make peace with Josie, if that was possible. Josie was stubborn and would never admit that she was wrong, so this would be very difficult, she hoped that Josie wouldn't be small-minded and let a guy get between them their nearly lifelong friendship. Even if the guy was Chris.

That brought her to the other thing she needed to do. Talk to Chris about what had happened. This made her more nervous than talking to Josie. She really didn't know what to expect. Would she overreact again? Could it work between us? And then their was the soulmate principle thrown in as well.

Hearing footsteps, she got off the couch and stretched. Poppy walked in carrying a breakfast tray. "Thought you would be hungry, eat it and then go kiss-and-makeup," she said placing the tray in front of her and walking off.

Why did Poppy sound so reassured that everything would work out? Maybe I'm just paranoid, she thought. Breathing in the smell of toast, bacon and eggs on her plate, she suddenly found she was very hungry. She knew that Poppy had cooked it especially for her, since she and James didn't need to eat. Her thoughts disappeared as she ate.

* * *

Izzie's house was just as it always was. Huge and historical looking.

The exterior was all painted white. To Chris it resembled a traditional Roman mansion. Inside the house was s different story. Nearly everything marble and beautiful tapestry as well. Leather couches and rare and original art masterpieces hung on the walls.

Her parents were both made-vampires who had spend all their life earning a an income which consisted with a lot of zeros on the end and finally settling and retiring at Plyton, where they had adopted Izzie, who was lamia but both her parents had been killed by vampire hunters. It either didn't bother Izzie or she didn't show it, because she loved being an adopted child.

Chris had to admit, if he got to live here and got everything he asked for and also live with two laid-back 18-year-old made vampires, who acted as your guardian and your friend, he wouldn't be complaining either.

The human-slave led them to Izzie's room, making Chris feel a pang of pity for the young girl. She was wearing a uniform, which had to be uncomfortable in the sweltering heat. He put himself in her position and realized how bad the slaves were treated, they had no rights and for once he apprehended why Circle Daybreak tried so hard to make all species have equal rights. Silently, he promised himself he would be more considerate and kind to humans. Funny how he saw them as people now instead of vermin.

Thankfully, Izzie's room was fully air-conditioned. He noticed that Izzie had painted the room once again, his friend seemed to really like changing the color of her walls or maybe she just enjoyed the smell of the fumes of paint.

This time her room was a violent shade of purple, it went well with her yellow bedspread, but he assumed that the wall color would change again soon. Since her room was huge, Chris and Blaine had to walk through a connecting hallway to Izzie's extended living room, which was used specially for gang meetings.

As they walked in, he saw all the other gang member already there, sprawled on either the floor or sofas, talking and pigging out on junk food as usual. He couldn't help smiling; the scene was so familiar to him. The gang was like his second family. The people here were ones who he could always rely on and have plenty of fun with.

Everyone looked up at him and Ashton spoke "It's just not the same without you Chris, again, good to have you back"

Then all at once everyone started explaining why it was good to have him back. Although, he suppressed it, he was filled with warmth. It was good to know that people liked to have him around; it made leaving Circle Daybreak and Lizzie easier to accept. The constant regretful feeling still resided.

He hoped it would disappear as time went by.

* * *

This is it girl. Take a deep breath, you can do it.

Lizzie raised her fist and knocked.

The door opened and she had a succinct glance of Josie's face, before the door slammed shut again. She groaned, everything was not going to be all right. Angry with herself and also with Josie she banged both fists on the door. She just didn't want to put up with Josie's crap anymore.

"Open up Josie! That is my room too! Just because you can't get over something, doesn't mean you get to be a bitch," she yelled. Usually she was always tolerant and lenient, but she had hit her breaking point. It wasn't her fault that Chris was her soulmate and that Josie couldn't get the guy she wanted for the first time in her life.

She was surprised as the door flew open. A disgruntled, no, furious Josie stood there, her face red with anger. "What did you call me, slut?" she spat. Her answer made Lizzie clamp her teeth together, she could not remember a time when she was this mad.

But she swallowed her pride and took another deep breath. "I'm sorry that Chris couldn't be your boyfriend" That came out right and she truly did mean it. Lizzie watched as Josie's expression changed. She must have been anticipating a full-on catfight, she thought. Instead of looking disappointed, Josie burst into tears.

That was certainly unexpected. It was an oddly moment as she took Josie and held her best friend as she cried. In time, she knew that they would forgive and forget about what happened. And it wasn't as if Josie had much trouble getting guys.

Understanding how Josie felt, she wondered if her best friend could also meet her soulmate one day. She hoped so, but then again not everyone's life has a happy ending.

* * *

I am going to finish this story I promise!!!! While I do it plz review, I will be eternally grateful!!(ok I am in a very, very happy mood today...) :) :) :) 


	10. Chapter 10

It's been exactly a week since I've updated (cowers as oncoming tomatoes and other rotten vegetables are thrown my way) I'm sorry, but there was a chemistry exam and....I'm sorry. Anyways to make up for it this chapter is a bit emotinal and interestin.

I don't own Night World and neva will (that is a degrading thought) nor do I own Kate Alexa's song "Always There" but three words 4 it. Listen 2 it!!! :)

Thankyou soooo much 2 those who reviewed last time

**6 is scared if 7- **(Gives you a trophy) thankyou for stayin with me! :)

**Ang- **(sighs) I really can't promise anything. Chris is a complicated but fun character 2 write and if he wants to die, well I can't stop him can i? (evil grin) of course I'm not sayin he IS going 2 die

**Katysays22- **You TOTALLY rock!! Your kind words has made it worthwhile for me to continue writing, thankyou so much! :)

**JasmineIII- **See? Getting an account is betr hey? I'm glad it waz funny. Continue readin!! :)

**Anonymous- **Yep I do drama at skool, it's alot of much fun. Glad you like my story!!!

**Monique- **(Evil, evil look) uurgh I still can't believe I fell 4 dat prank u pulled. it waz sooo funny, if u couldn't tell, I'm being SARcastic!! I hate you!! (evil laugh) thanx 4 da review though

**Emba- **thanx 4 spottin that mistake. My bad! I'll change it soon. And of course I'm gonna read u're story. I'm sure u r a brilliant writer!!;) Just remember 2 finish da story, that's really important. Good luck 2 u!!:)

Read on!!:)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Guess what?" Izzie squealed eagerly.

The gang stopped what they were doing and turned consecutively to face Izzie. Her face was shining with excitement as she announced, "Party...tonight...here!"

Chris broke into a smile, Izzie's parties were always entertaining, and it would certainly take his mind of Lizzie. He glanced at the others, seeing Ashton and Blaine giving each other a high-five.

"And guys, not just a regular party but a beach party!" she exclaimed, making Sam, Gemini and Topaz squeal in eagerness.

He had to admit, it was a great idea. With the sizzling hot weather, a party at the beach seemed ideal. They began organizing who would bring what for the party and getting bored he decided to take a walk and excused himself.

Walking out of the house, he breathed deeply. His heart was constantly throbbing with every second away from Lizzie. It was stupid to think that his feelings would elapse in time. Groaning, he grasped the fact that he didn't leave Lizzie anything when he had left. No note of explanation or anything.

Suddenly his senses told him that there was someone behind him. Spinning around quickly, he got into a fighting stance, but relaxed when he recognized who it was.

Sam was holding her stomach and panting slightly. "Where you going?" she inquired.

Unable to find an answer, he shrugged his shoulders and continued walking, needing to be alone right now. He was annoyed when he saw Sam fall into step with him.

Turning to face her, he found himself gazing into her pale blue eyes, which were filled with apprehension . She looked like...Annabel.

"What's wrong?" he asked, guiding her to a park bench and sitting down. Chris watched in anxiety as he saw Samatha drop her head, covering her face with her hands. "Sam? Tell me" he said soothingly.

Sam reluctantly lifted her head and Chris was shocked to see that she had tears flowing down her face. She hastily wiped the tears away, determined to prove she wasn't feeble. He caught her wrists and said in a gentler tone "Please, tell me what's wrong" Chris peered into Sam's eyes, seeing a flicker of something, before it disappeared. "

"I haven't told anyone about this...but I came out here because I wanted to tell you" she sniffled and Chris smiled encouragingly.

"When you were gone, something happened to me..." she chocked out, raising one hand and pressing it against her mouth. "Kane...he tried the same thing on me as he did Annabel, except this time you weren't there to stop him" Incapable of holding back her tears anymore, Sam burst out crying.

Instinctively, Chris took her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. He was fuming with rage. Why couldn't Kane just leave people alone? First Annabel, now Sam gets raped? He shuddered in repulsion and loathing. One day he would get even with Kane.

One day.

* * *

Lizzie took the elevator to the right floor, reassuring herself that if she had reconciled with Josie, then surely Chris would forgive her too.

Quickening her pace, she absently walked down the corridor. She came to a stop outside Chris's door, but was puzzled when she saw that the door was slightly ajar. Should I just go in? She thought, pushing the door open.

"Chris?" she called. Nobody answered. Is Chris avoiding me? Struck with nervousness, she quietly entered the room and climbed up the stairs. Smiling fondly at the tuxedo thrown on the floor, she sat down on Chris's bed, smoothing the crests on the blanket.

It was obvious that he wasn't here. Lizzie didn't want to leave yet though, she lay down on the bed, smelling the unique scent of Chris. Everything will be ok. Everything will be ok. Everything will be ok. She repeated to herself, unwillingly standing up and heading out of his apartment.

Where would Chris be? It was the holidays, so...maybe he was with that guy with gold hair? A witch. Lizzie strained to recall his name. He was a senior that graduated last year, Josie had gone out with him a few times. Cal, no...Casper. Yes, that was his name.

Hurrying back to her room to ask Josie where she'd find Casper, still repeating her mantra.

* * *

Sam seemed to have finished, her sobs relented and Chris stroked her hair lightly. "Sam, do you feel better?" he asked. Seeing her nod, he released his hold on her and stood up, offering her a hand. "Let's go back to Izzie's house okay?"

They walked together back to the gang meeting in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Chris couldn't stop thinking of the many ways of torturing and killing Kane Roliz.

He dropped Sam off at Izzie's, and then headed home. It was a long walk, but he needed time to think. As he crossed the road, he noticed Izzie's human slave being harassed by some teenage vampires.

"You're vermin, you deserve to have all your precious blood drained out of you" a guy jeered, grabbing a hold of the slave and bending his head to her neck.

A wave of fury washed over Chris and he heard his conscience yelling at him to do something. He complied by walking over and grasping the quivering human girl by the shoulders resolutely. Sending a mind message to keep the girl calm and unafraid, he spoke "Leave my slave alone, don't you have anything else to do?" Speaking with vehemence in his voice.

Obviously they recognized who he was, because they scampered away promptly. Chris was left standing with the human slave, who was looking fearfully at him. He felt a stab of pain; did the humans think vampires were horrible blood-sucking monsters?

"When did you that for me?" she asked, the uneasiness evident in her voice.

Chris jumped, and he realized this was the first time a human had ever asked him anything before. Shaking out of his thoughts when he saw that the girl was waiting patiently for an answer he said, "I'm a Daybreaker".

Her reaction surprised him, she did the exact opposite of what he expected. She started screaming "You...you traitor! Get away from me" Hastily removing herself out of his reach, she run back to Izzie's house.

Extremely confused and curious, he followed her. It wasn't difficult, because he was a vampire and was next to her in a second. She spun around in surprise and her face clouded with terror and anger.

"What do you mean traitor? I saved you from them!" he stated "Tell me what you mean!" he demanded impatiently. Then seeing the determined look on the girl's face, he figured he wasn't going to get any answers if he continued like this. He softened his expression and asked again in a placid tone "Please".

A look of doubt replaced the expression on the slave's face and she peered at Chris, as if examining to see if it was a ploy to hurt her. Resigning, she dropped her gaze and fixed her eyes on a wall. "I Hate Daybreakers" she declared, twisting her fingers in a nervous way.

"They're supposed to help reunite all people together, vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves, witches and humans" she said the last word loudly to emphasize it. "Well, I've been here since I was 8 and now I'm 16 and I'm still here" she turned to look at Chris "Nobody has ever come to help me or be kind to me, especially no Daybreakers" she spat, turning back to the house and slamming the door shut behind her.

Chris was left feeling accountable. He didn't know it, but the human slave had changed his view of humans forever.

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't seen him since yesterday?" Lizzie stipulated.

She watched as Casper shrugged helplessly. "I really don't know where Chris was, if anyone should know, it would be you" he replied. He looked disheveled; Lizzie assumed he had a hangover from drinking at the dance.

"Are you sure?" she questioned one more time. Casper rolled his eyes and nodded, seeming annoyed at being hassled so early.

Where was he? Was he angry with me? She thought distractedly as she continued down the halls. She was still thinking about where she could find Chris when she spotted Poppy talking to an important looking vampire. Deciding she might as well hear about what was happening at Circle Daybreak, she walked up to them "Hey Poppy and friend, what's wrong? Anything wrong?"

Her happy mood faded as she noticed the worried expression on Poppy's face. Her friend grabbed her hand and led her into an empty classroom. "Poppy? What's the..." she said before she was cut off.

"Lizzie, I have some bad news," she said calmly, but the sad expression on her face made Lizzie think that the bad news was very bad indeed.

"It's about Chris...his friends they broke into the mansion yesterday, when everyone was at the dance and now...well I presume, Chris has left with them" she finished, her eyes searching Lizzie's to see how she would take it.

She must have taken it bad too, because the next thing she knew, Poppy had her in a tight hug. Her heart was beating fast, and she was biting painfully hard on her lip to stop herself crying. Did she mean so little to Chris? Why would he leave if he really did like her as much as he had told her? Was it because of what happened last night? She was starting to feel tempestuous.

It was my fault, she thought. Another stab of pain piercing her heart and she tasted blood. Damn it! She had bitten so hard on her lip. Was he coming back? She needed to apologize. Needed to explain and make him understand that she didn't blame him for what happened with her parents.

She would. She had to.

* * *

"Party!!!"

Chris heard someone scream as he walked onto the beach. It was crowded with teen vampires, the girls wearing only a skimpy piece of clothing. Music blared and people started dancing. It was going to be a fun night.

"Hey Chris, over here!" Blaine yelled over the noise, and motioned him to come over. Running over, he joined the gang and started talking about the latest fight Blaine had been in. His best friend was hot-tempered and had his fair share and more of testerone. Shaking his head in amusement as Blaine described in very graphic detail exactly what he had done to the guy who had pushed in line at the cinemas.

_Chris, can I talk to you?_

He turned around to face Sam, who was considerably happier than this afternoon. Her hair was loose and sea-sprayed and her sarong was flying with the breeze.

_You okay Sam?_

_Yeah, listen can we talk?_

Chris glanced at the others who were still laughing at Blaine and nodded. He felt Sam clasp his hand with her own and followed her lead. She must still want to talk about what Kane did, he thought absently, as he followed his friend to an obscured part of the beach. The music and the lights died away and he saw Sam sit on the sand, pulling her knees to her and resting her head on top.

Still a bit perplexed as to why Sam had taken him here, he settled down beside her. "You still want to talk about what happened?" he asked cautiously, he was getting better at being sensitive about things like this. Sam shook her head slowly.

"Then what's wro..." but was abruptly when he felt Sam's lips on his.

He was so shocked that he didn't do anything for a while, but then he snapped out of it and pulled away. Sitting in stunned silence, he listened as Sam explained. "Chris, when we broke up last year...I realized it was the worst mistake I have ever made. I still and always have loved you and I hope we can be what we were before again"

Although hearing what Sam said honored him, he couldn't say the same. Lizzie was still in his heart and he felt she was always be. Lizzie was the only girl who made him feel things he never felt before.

Sam was still sitting there looking at him. "Look, I'm sorry Sam, I really am" he said softly and apologetically. He watched sadly as tears fell from her eyes, it was exactly how he felt at the moment. Sam wanted to be with him, but he wanted to be with Lizzie and Lizzie, well, he didn't even know what Lizzie want. She probably doesn't want to see me ever again, he thought, feeling like he was drowning in self-pity.

They both startled as they heard a commotion up at the beach. Before he knew it, he was standing up and offering Sam a hand "C'mon, let's go see what's wrong"

Racing towards the party, Chris saw someone who he hated beyond words.

What the hell was he doing here? And why was he always stirring things up at parties? He is going down. He thought bitterly as he saw Kane and his gang talking to Blaine.

"Where is the son of a bitch that's supposed to be dead?" he heard Kane ask heatedly.

"I told you once, I'm not going to tell you again, get lost" Blaine retorted, pushing Kane forcefully.

Kane snarled and his gang crowded closer around him.

Without thinking, Chris stepped forward from his hiding spot. As soon as he did he heard a few people gasp and it was as if everyone froze.

"Here I am"

* * *

She closed the door steadfastly behind her, only to see Josie there sitting on the bed.

"Hon, what's wrong?" Josie asked sympathetically, clearly she had seen the tears around her eyes. Seeing her best friend being so receptive to her she started crying again.

"It's Chris, he's, he's gone," she sobbed. Jose wrapped her arms around her and held her and secretly Lizzie was grateful, she needed comfort right now. She felt so vulnerable.

She told her about everything including her conversation with Poppy. Suddenly Josie let go and looked as if she was thinking about something. Lizzie watched as her friend walked to the CD player and put in a CD. Music instantly filled the room.

_Things happen and no one knows why  
If I'd erased this moment in time  
If I'd know I'd be by your side  
If I'd known I would of said goodbye  
  
You were always there  
Even though it seems your far away  
I miss you more than words  
I'm missing you more everyday  
  
Where are you in my life  
Where's the song in my heart  
Where's the peace of my mind  
And the strength for me to carry on_

It was good music but the lyrics made her feel more misery, she was too withdrawn to ask Josie to turn it off though. Too tired to do much else, she fell on the bed and closed her eyes jadedly.

Her last thought before she fell asleep was that at least when she wasn't awake, she didn't have to feel the pain.

* * *

Are Lizzie and Chris eva gonna b together? What will happen with Kane and Chris? Stick with me guyz, nearly, nearly finished. Promise!!;)

Oh, one last thing, I want 2 start another story after 'Lost without you' plz tell me if you wanna read more from me or not!!!:) Thanz everyone


	11. IMPORTANT! AUTHOR'S NOTE

To all the Readers of Lost Without You and A New Beginning,

I'm sooooooo sorry, you cannot begin to imagine how sorry I am, but last year when I was writing the stories. I kept thinking about what to write next all the time and then my grades started dropping, coz I would write more chapters while I waz supposed to be studying. So I failed some subjects. :( I'm in year 11 now so I gotta do betr.

If anyone is interested in continuingwriting either of these two stories plz email me the story is yours. Again, I am so sorry!!!!

I'm really sorry Emba, but when ur story is up on fanfiction plz email me so I can Read it!!!!

Thanz to everyone who reviewed and also to anyone who has read it.


End file.
